You Can't Be Serious
by Libra9213
Summary: Bella starts a new year a Forks High. Town player Edward changes when he falls for Bella. But will his complicated past separate them? All Human COMPLETE
1. Who?

You Can't Be Serious?

"Bella, please?"Alice whined for the 50th time.

On my bed, Alice laid out a black mini skirt with a white strapless the side were a frightening pair of white heels.

"Bella, I'll trade the skirt for jeans if you wear the heels?"Alice smiled,knowing I would give in.

"No"

Her smile fell from her face as she went into my closet and picked out one of my usual placed a pair of plain black flats on my she walked to the door she kept her hand on the door knob and sighed dramatically.I rolled my eyes.

"OK Alice, I will wear the outfit ONLY if I get to wear flats."

She thought about it for a moment and then her face lit up."I knew you'd give , we leave in 10." And with that she closed the door.

I put on the horrifying outfit.I never wore make-up, so today would be no different.I let my hair fall down my shoulders, keeping it in its usual putting my shoes on and getting my books, I bolted down the stairs, taking two at a time.

Today was my first day of school at Forks High. My sister and I moved down here from Jacksonville, Florida to spend time with my father, so far was loving on the other hand, well I thought it was too green.I don't know how Charlie could stand living here.

and my mom, Renee, got married when they were both then moved in with my mom had me, she wanted to go to school in told her to go and to visit whenever she she was there she met a guy named Phil and they became a while she barely visited and a year later,she filed for divorce.

Even though Charlie was heartbroken,that didn't stop him from meeting met Sue Clearwater when he went to a bonfire with me and some of my I was one,Sue gave birth to my sister, Mary Alice.

Me and Alice were so different and similar at the same loved shopping, I hated liked wearing skirts,I liked wearing baggy I said doesn't mean that we don't have anything to like the same shows and depend on each other for though we were half sisters,blood couldn't make us any closer.

When I got down stairs, Alice was there waiting for me.I grabbed my key and we walked out the I locked the house, we headed for Alice's yellow Porsche that Phil got her for her 16th .

I looked over to my old Chevy was competition to whose car we drove to school.

When we made it to the Porsche, Alice was already excited for or junior year.

"I'm so excited,Bella." No kidding she was practically jumping in her seat."I wonder what the teachers are the have cute boys and...." I drowned her out and looked out the window.I sighed. Alice.

Finally we reached the parking were the only one there for the a big red Jeep parked next to us.

There were three of all were very first was a blonde with the body of a eyes were a deep instantly took points of my already low send was a boy with blonde hair like the first had blue wasn't skinny but he wasn't as muscular as the next person who stepped was easily the biggest of them had dark brown eyes and black he stepped out, he wrapped his arm around the blonde, warning off the guys who had their mouths open.

I tore my eyes away from them and looked at Alice, who eyes were locked with the lean boy.

Her eyes widened when he approached.

"Hello ladies, I'm Jasper Cullen"He said only looking at Alice."These is my brother and sister, Rosalie and Emmett"They then followed Jasper's lead and introduced themselves.

"Ummm...I'm..I'm.."She trailed could she forget her own name?I giggled when she still didn't answer and recieved a glare in return.

I answered for her."She's Alice and I'm to me--"I was cut off when I heard tires all turned our heads in the direction of the they saw a silver Volvo, their faces turned up in disgust.I gave them a puzzled turned to me with a "You don't want to know"look.I shook it off but waited for the Volvo's occupant to get out.

All I caught was a glimpse of bronze hair before I was being pulled away by Rosalie and and Alice were walking to their first we got back in the building, I decided to bring the subject up again.

"Whats going on?"

Emmett and Rosalie shared a glance before he nodded.

Rosalie spoke, "Bella,do you know who Edward Masen is?"


	2. Encounters

**Disclaimer--I do not own Twilight. SM does.**

**2nd chapter. Forgot to put AN on last chapter but I remembered this time. So here's Chapter 2**

Bella POV

I stared at her with a blank look on my face. Who is Edward Masen and why did Rosalie and Emmett pull me away before I could even catch a glimpse of his face? Was he bad? Dangerous even? Rosalie broke me out of my game of twenty questions.

"Edward Masen,"she sneered through her teeth," Is someone you do not want to get close to. He moved here about three years ago from Alaska. A year after he came, his brother was killed. The police suspected Edward because they had a big fight the night he died. The charges were dropped because of lack of evidence. He missed a whole month of school before he came back and then...." She trailed off pointing Edward and a strawberry blonde making out against the lockers.

He was wore black jeans with a deep green shirt that matched his eyes. His hair was just like I remembereed. Although it was more unruly from the blonde's fingers running through it. The sight disgusted me but I couldn't help but thinking he had fullest of lips and---

"Bella, are you there? Bella?" I was brought back to reality.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about how much I hate him." I scoffed, hoping that it was believable. I was never a good liar.

"Have you seen Alice?"

"Oh yeah. She went to her next class with Jasper" I said remembering how happy Alice looked when Jasper offered to walk with her.

Rosalie's face turned up into a grin while Emmett's had a big, goofy grin. "Remind me to ask her how that went."

Emmett, of course, had to ruin the girl talk." I know what you mean! Jasper said that when he saw her, she was so beautiful that he wanted to--"

RING!

Saved by the Bell. I didn't even want to know how that sentence ended!

The bell rang, telling us we had three minutes before we were late to 1st period.

I searched my bag for a yellow piece of I found my first period was English. Me, Emmett, and Rosalie, all walked outside into the pouring we got to the building with a 7 on it.

"Well. This is my stop." I told them.

"OK. See you at lunch." Rosalie smiled and walked off with Emmett holding her firmly by the waist, also glaring at two seniors in the process.

I walked into the classroom and gave Mrs. Fuller my sheet that needed to be signed. Lucky for me, I didn't have to be introduced in front of the whole class.

I turned around and looked for a desk to sit at. I looked at all the students until I met his curious gaze. When he caught me looking, he winked. I smirked and began back to finding a seat. The only seat was behind Edward.

I tell Edward was trying to get me to look at him. I looked forward only keeping my eyes on the teacher, away from his sideways glances.

Finally, the bell rang. I grabbed my books and stood up only to be frozen by two penetrating green eyes.

I didn't realize how close our faces were.

"Hello, I'm Edward," he murmured.

The strawberry blonde I had seen this morning was now pulling him back, away from me. His eyes stayed fixated on mine.

My gaze dropped down to his lips.

What am I doing? She probably is his girlfriend and I'm sure she's not the only one.I should knee him right now for his ways.I'm supposed to hate why?

I decided to follow Rosalie's warning.I shoved passed him and muttered "Jerk!", loud enough for him to hear.I walked out the hall with them right on my blonde was animatedly talking while Edward held a confused look.I was the one to smirk this time.

I turned around, and continued walking. Ignoring his gaze that was burning a whole in the back of my head.

I turned the corner, escaping his gaze.

I was so focused on getting away from _him_ that I ran into someone.

"Oops. I'm sorry that happens alot." I looked up to see a big hand being held out to me. I took it and he helped me up.

"Hey! I'm Jacob Black" That name sounded very familiar...Black..Oh, Billy Black!

"You're Billy Black's son?" I and Jacob had only seen each other when we were younger, when our fathers went fishing together. That is until I refused to go anymore.

"Yeah, and your Charlie Swans daughter, Isabella?" I grimaced at hearing my full name.

"It's Bella. So did you just move here?"

"Yes. I moved here from the rez." He said pointing to a wolf on his was then I noticed what Jacob looked like.

His black hair was long, and pulled back into a perfect ponytail. His shirt was a deep brown, like his eyes. He also had russet skin and his jeans were a midnight black. I looked up to see he was so tall. He was atleast 6'3.

"So, whats your next class?" Jacob asked, averting his eyes.

"Um, Math with " I couldn't give him an answer with having to look through my bag.

His beamed at my answer."Mind if I walk you? It's my next class too."

"Sure" I replied. I would be nice to talk with someone I already knew.

Jacob reached his hand out and I gladly took it. He wrapped his big hand around mine and squeezed it.

We walked down the hall talking about lots of things. His parents, friends, and how he was liking Forks.

When we walked into Math, we already had assigned seats. For a while I sat by a girl named Jessica. I looked to my right to see Jacob seating by _Edward._

Jessica was talking so much. She probably had a whole dictionary installed in her head. I turned to Jake.

I threw him a pleading glance and he looked confused. I nodded my head towards the teacher and he quickly jumped up.

He talked to the teacher for a while before nodded and said aloud "Jessica Stanley and Jacob Black, please switch seats.

Jacob came over and sat by me while Jessica was flirting with Edward. Ew.

He wasn't paying any attention to Jessica, but instead shooting daggars with his eyes at Jake. I surpressed a giggle.

"What did you say?" I turned to ask Jake.

"Nothing big. I just told him you were new to Forks, and I volunteered to be your guide of the school, though I don't know it anymore than you do. It's good to spend time with an old friend."

Jake gave me a warm smile. He is so sweet.

I leaned over and gave a kiss on the cheek. His smile grew wider.

"Thank you, Jake" I said whole-heartedly.

Mr. Scott decided to start the lesson. We were doing math problems and we could pick anyone to be our partner. I turned to Jake.

"Would you b--" I interrupted by someone clearing the their throat. I turned to my right to see Edward, with a stupid smirk on his face.

You can not be serious!

**AN: 2nd chapter complete! Yay! I might put up another one sooner if FF doesn't start acting up. So I wanted to thank all the people who reviewed, and favorited and put my story on alerts. That's why I made this chapter a little longer just for you! You guys are so great. I'll see you when I put chapter three up. Love. Peace.**

**Jay**


	3. Evil Little Pixie

**Disclaimer-- I do not own Twilight. SM does.**

**Chapter 3! Here it is.**

**When I checked my email, I got out of my chair and started jumping up and down. I saw about 4 more favorited and another alert so to me that's great.**

**Anyway, C3.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward POV**

Jessica was batting her eye lashes at me. Bored, I turned and looked to see what everyone else was doing.

_Lauren was flirting with Tyler. Angela and Ben were working on the problems. Isabella was kissing Jacob on the cheek. Eric was...Wait. Isabella is kissing Jacob!_

Immediately, I felt an emotion I've never encountered before, surge through me. I've seen it in action and heard about it, but it was another thing to _feel_ it. At that point I recognized that particular feeling,

_Jealousy_

I've never had to be jealous. Of anything. At all. Seriously. I could honestly say that I've never had a girl reject me. Even though Isabella rejected me, I decided to give _her_ another chance.

I walked over to Isabella and Jacob. She was about to ask him something when I cleared my throat. She slowly turned around.

**Jacob POV**

I looked up from Bella to see Edward standing there, no doubt about to ask her to be his partner.

Anger flowed through me as I sent him glares when Bella's back was turned.

"What do you want?" She spat.

"Well I know you didn't mean what you said I have decided to give you another you care to be my partner?"

I cut in. "I'm sorry but Bella just asked me to be her partner." I replied as calmly as I could. I took her hand under the table and she calmed immediately.

Edward looked from me to Bella curiously before whispering something in her ear. He turned around and went back to his table.

She turned back to me. "Thanks let's get started." She let go of my hand. I immediately felt an emptiness course over me.

-------

--

-------

After about an hour, it was time to go to third period. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Nothing." I lied. I didn't want her to see how much it affected me to see her go, even if its for one period.

She thought for a minute. "It's ok. We still lunch and the rest of the day."

When we were younger, Bella always could tell if something was bothering me. It seems that skill didn't fade away with time. She knew me so well.

"I know. It's just that I haven't seen you in a few years." I sighed.

"Hey. How about you come over my house after school. You still remember where I live right?" She asked and suddenly heightened my mood.

"Yeah. Sure, I'll be there."

"Great!" She grabbed her books and stood up. Yelling a, "Bye!", over her shoulder she walked out the door.

I grabbed my things and headed out the door, going the opposite direction.

**Bella POV**

I walked into my next class finding a beaming Alice motioning for me to sit next to her.

I didn't even make it to my seat before she started talking.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Bella, he is so sweet. He opened the door and pulled my chair out. We talked the whole period and guess what?!" She paused before answering her own question. "He asked me on a date this Saturday!"

"Alice that's great!"

I froze, knowing what she was going to say next. _Shopping_.

"No"

"What you don't even know what I'm going to say!" She argued.

I gave her a disbelieving look.

"What did you think I was going to say?" She accused but there was something in her tone that made me think she was holding something back.

"Shopping?" I asked. Alice bit her lip and shook her head.

"Well....I didn't want to be alone on the date so I might have told Jasper to ask Edward if he wanted to double date." She paused before continuing. " With you" She smiled apologetically.

Just then, Edward's words from earlier ringed in my head.

_Can't wait for the weekend_.

I had no idea what they meant until now.

"Alice! Why would you tell him that? I'm not going." Why would Alice think I would agree to something like this?

"Bella, be reasonable. He's incredably hot. Why not?"

"How about you set me up with a complete stranger?!" I yelled, catching the teachers attention.

"Swan, do need a detention?" The teacher asked.

All eyes were on me. I sunk into me chair. "No." I mumbled.

"Well then, I suggest you pay attention." She turned back to the board.

All through class, I glared at her. When she finally noticed she rolled her eyes.

The bell finally rang and I stormed out with Alice in Wonderland dancing behind me.

My mood wavered when I saw Jacob.

"Hi, Jake." I smiled warmly.

"Hey Bella!" he called as he made his way over to me.

We talked all the way to the lunchroom. I completely forgot about Edward.

I ordered a pizza, some fruit and as bottled water.

When I had my food, I looked around for Alice,Jasper,Rose, and Emmett. I found them and sat down. Jake followed.

"So Bella, I heard." Emmett said pointing to Alice who was talking to Jasper.

I glared and he put his hands up in defense.

The way we were sitting had Jacob on my left with no one to my was sitting next Jake. He was talking to Alice who was directly in front of him. Rose was in Emmett's arms.

"So Bella." I turned to see a very nervous Jake. I motioned with my hand for him to continue.

"Would you like to...you know....go out..with me......this Saturday?" His eyes were hopeful.

I froze.

I never really thought about Jake at all that way. He was so sweet, I didn't know what to say. I wasn't opposed to going out with him but I didn't know how this would affect out friendship. What if the date went bad? Then what was I supposed to do. If I said no then he would be crushed. But if I said yes then....

Jake watched me with hopeful eyes. I looked around the table for help.

Rosalie's eyes widened at something behind me, while Jake glared.

Before I could answer, someone put an arm around me and obviously over hearing Jake's question, replied "I'm sorry, Jacob. But Bella's taken."

My eyes widened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Good Cliffy right? I know! Just kidding.**

**SO....what do you think. It's has more POV's so you know...I did that for you guys.**

**Also that "Bella, be reasonable" is from Eclipse, I think. ITS NOT MINE!**

**Let me know if you if you liked it. Loved it. Hated it. Or want it to be longer. All you have to do is press the green button at the end page.**

**So see you guys at chapter 4.**

**Please Review**

**Love. Peace.**

**Jay**


	4. Mixed Signals

**Disclaimer--I do not own Twilight. SM does.**

**C4 here it is. Hope you like it.**

**Please Review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Previously......**_

_**Before I could answer, someone put an arm around me and obviously over hearing Jake's question, replied "I'm sorry, Jacob. But Bella's taken."**_

_**My eyes widened.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jacob POV**

I stared at Edward, making sure I heard exactly what he said.

_Bella's taken._ His words rang in my head.

I could tell Bella could see the hurt in my eyes, but I wouldn't look at her. It hurt so much to know that Edward would be going out with her, not me. I guess that's why I never got an answer. She chose _him _over me.

The hurt changed into anger.

She despised him. She acted as if she didn't care about him. I guess it was all show. Bella never wanted me. Instead she wanted a jerk would be done with her by the end of the week. I couldn't have that. I wouldn't have that. But I can't fight for her if she wants nothing to do with me.

Angry and confused, I pushed away from the table, leaving Bella with tears in her eyes.

**Bella POV**

I couldn't fight them anymore. The traitor tears spilled over.

I pulled away from Edward and ran into the hallway, in search of Jake. When I didn't see him, I ran into the girls bathroom. I dropped down to my knees and sobbed, hard. I was so angry at Alice for this, but I couldn't let her take all the blame. I never really gave Alice my final answer, which was still no.I would go out with Jake before I went with Edward.

That made me think about what Jake had asked me earlier.I couldn't say no but I couldn't say yes. No, because it would ruin our friendship and things between us would never be the same. If I said yes and we went out, then I might actually start _liking _Jake. And that scared the hell out of me.

I never really had a boyfriend. Not because I never wanted one but because no one was ever interested. I wasn't interesting enough.

"Hey, are you okay?" I recognized her soft, caring voice. Her name was Angela and she was just like me. Shy and clumsy.

"I will be."

She stuck her hand out and I gladly took it. When I was on my feet, she pulled me into a hug. I didn't pull away but I didn't deserve to be comforted when I was the one who couldn't open their mouth to say what they were really feeling.

"Are you sure your okay?" She asked again. I smiled weakly and nodded.

Lunch was over by the time I pulled it together so we walked to class I asked her if she like Ben, she blushed heavily and looked down at her hands.

"So I take it as a yes? You two are very cute together." I complemented. It was the least I could do after she was so kind. And besides I really meant it.

"Yes and thank you. But I don' t think we'll ever go out. Neither of us has the courage to ask." The disappointment was clear in her voice. She really liked Ben.

"We'll see." I muttered, low enough for her not to hear.

"Bye Bella. This is my class. See you soon!" She waved goodbye and went into her next class. I was disappointed for two reasons. One, I liked talking to Angela. Two, which is more likely than one, I had something to keep my mind off of the Edward and Jake situation.

I walked into my next class, had my sheet signed, and went to my desk. Not bothering to look up, I noticed that Edward was looking intently in my direction. Today was going to be a long day.

---------

----

---------

The last few hours of school were okay. I met a boy named Eric. He was nice but a little too nice.

Gym was....well Gym. Since it was the first day, we went over the rules, uniforms, and team tryouts.

My last class I felt hopeful, only because I had it with Jake, not that he even acknowledged I was there. I deserved it, but it still hurt. Jake was hurting more that I thought.

All through class I looked at Jake. He didn't so much as even turn his head in my direction. When the final bell rang, I decided to try and talk to him.

"Jake..." I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and glared at me. I had never seen him so angry in my entire life. His eyes were furious only a little hurt still left. I chickened out as my words failed me.I walked past him and headed for Alice's Porsche.

She was different. Instead of her usual overly-happy face, she looked sad and guilty. I felt some pity for her but we didn't talk the whole way home.

At home, I ran into my room, ransacked my drawers for my CD's and CD player. Once the were found, I plugged the head phones in and turned it up as loud as it would go. The whole point of the exercise was to not think, which work effectively. I found myself thinking of nothing but the music.

I didn't notice when Alice came in. I never lowered the volume on my CD.

I saw her lips move but heard nothing. They moved again and her face became irritated. She came over to me and pressed pause on the CD player. Immediately, I sat up, flinging the headphones off.

"Bella, can we talk?" She pleaded.

"OK. _Mary_." She flinched. I never referred to her as her real name unless I was angry. She hesitated before continuing, choosing her words carefully.

"I called Jasper. The dates off." She whispered, not meaning to put the disappointed in her voice.

My anger heightened, if possible.

"What! Why would you do that?" I knew she really liked Jasper and he really liked her. Surely she couldn't have done this because of me? Right?

"Because he already said it would be a double date. And since you refuse to go with...you know..I'm not going." She stated, thankfully not mentioning _his _name.

Alice wasn't pressuring me to go with him so I was thankful for that. But I didn't want to be the reason she misses out on a great guy. I can't believe what Im about to say but I love Alice and she shouldn't have to suffer for my drama.

"Alice." Her head shot up."I will go out with Edward if you double date with me."

It worked. She beamed and ran over to me, pulling me into a hug.

"Oh thank you Bella! Thank you so much! I promise this will be the last time I ever set you up with Edward. I'm so so sorry, Bella. I didn't know that you and Jake--" I stopped her putting a hand over her mouth.

"Its okay. I'll just have to talk to Jake later." Better said then done.

"Okay. And again, I'm so sorry. I have to call the guys and tell them the good news. I need a new dress and Ooh" She trailed of as she closed the door behind her.

OK. So one date with Edward wouldn't hurt. Would it?

All I had to do was show up, eat, talk, say goodbye and boom! He's out of my life right?

Before any of those things could happen, I had to talk to Jake.

I went to my phone and dialed a number. I prayed he wouldn't answer. A deep voice picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

I took a deep breath. "Jake?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**C4 is done out and I'm about to go to bed because its.........1:41!**

**Anyway. Do you like it. Its longer so is that a plus or what.**

**Not really much of a cliffy. Things will get better I promise.**

**I will start fresh and early tomorrow morning and begin C5.**

**Let me know if they should be longer.  
**

**See you soon. Love. Peace.**

**Jay**


	5. A Change for me, A Change for you

**Disclaimer--I do not own Twilight. SM does.**

**Bella has her talk with Jake. And now Edward starts changing. Here's Chapter 5.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Previously:**_

_**Before any of those things could happen, I had to talk to Jake.**_

_**I went to my phone and dialed a number. I prayed he wouldn't answer. A deep voice picked up on the third ring.**_

_**"Hello?"**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

I took a deep breath. "Jake?"

As soon as he could tell it was me, he went quiet. I was just glad he didn't hang up. I took advantage of his silence and began. "Jake, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I never even agreed to go out with him. Alice set us up." I waited for him to say something, anything to ease my guilt and his sadness.

"I understand Bella. OK. I'm not mad anymore. So since your not going with him, how about this Saturday?"

I bit my lip. He misunderstood."Well, we were put on a double with Alice and Jasper. If I didn't go she would go so I didn't want her to miss out. You understand why I have to go right? I don't want to make Alice suffer."

I could tell his voice faltered at my news. "Yeah, I understand. It's not your fault.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. But we could still go on that date this Friday." I blurted out before even realizing what I said. I was not going to talk my way out of this one. I still didn't even know my feelings about Jake. Today just gets better and better.

My lack of honesty worked, I could tell he was smiling ear to ear over the phone. "Sure. That's great. I'll pick you up at 8?"

I tried to put as much enthusiasm in my voice as Jake had. "8 is great.I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye!' I tried to hurry and get of the phone before something else spilled out.

"See you later, Bells. Bye!" He hung up.

What was I going to do now?

**Edward POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was so different from the other girls I'd met. She wasn't high maintenance like Tanya or extremely annoying like Jessica. Bella was so much more.

I've never cared about anyone this much. When I first met Bella, I thought she was just another girl I could have if I wanted. I thought my suspicions were correct when Jasper told me that she agreed to go out with me. But it was a misunderstanding. I was being rejected for once. Bella had no interest in me.

I didn't want Bella to feel like she had to go, but honestly I wanted to know she was so different from every other girl in the school. Why she captivated my attention.

I knew the reason she despised me but I never talked about it. I changed because I lost someone very dear to me, not by will. It all just sort of happened. If I wanted to be the person for Bella, then I had to confront the reason for my change. I had to go see _him_.

As I drove to the grave site, I started thinking about my brother Anthony.

_**Flashback**_

_"Edward, dad will kill you if he finds out!" Anthony yelled as he took the cigarette from my hand._

_"So what. This is my life!" I yelled back surprised. We never usually fought._

_"Tell me why your acting so weird? You never used to smoke. What's going." He knew why I was like this. He knew why I didn't care what my dad thought. I was like this because of him._

"_I'm just frustrated. Dad's putting so much pressure on me to be the picture perfect family. I mean, look at me and look at you. I'm an embarrassment."_

_Anthony came over and sat by me. He spoke gently. "It doesn't matter what Dad thinks. You just be yourself. This" he pointed to the cigarette, " is not you. I'm your brother. I always be here for you." He reached out his hand. "Brothers?"_

_"Brothers." I agreed._

_**End of Flashback**_

I knew the reason I was like this. I had always had someone to keep me in line. I always had my brother to talk to me about what I was doing. He let me know that I didn't have to do it alone. Without him here, I gained new bad habits.

I arrived at the cemetery. I hadn't visited much, only when I need to think. But now I needed to let my brother know that just because he isn't here, doesn't mean that he isn't disappointed, watching down on me.

I found his grave site and sat down.

"So your probably wondering why I came. I just needed to get a few things off my chest." This felt so weird. How do you talk to someone who you know will never respond. It doesn't matter, he's still listening.

"I know your probably mad, or disappointed and I take full blame. Just because you weren't there, doesn't mean I could fall out like I did. I came here to today to let you know that I want to put that all behind me. I want to change.

"I met a girl today. She's amazing. I never thought that I could feel this way about anyone, but its possible."

"I miss you. You were and always will be my my brother. I hope I make you proud." I stood up and placed a watch on his grave. He gave it to me the day before he left us.

"Brothers." I whispered before I headed back to my car.

**Bella POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling uneasy. I didn't want to go to school today to face either of _them._

"Bella?" Alice peeked through the door and saw me about to fall of the bed. She ran towards me and pulled me up. "Bella, whats wrong?"

"I don't feel too good."

She thought for a minute before giving me an apologetically. "What if I get Edward to come watch you. I'm sure he won't mind skipping school for you." She saw me considering it. "I'm asking you first. It's your choice."

I gave in, not really caring. "Okay."

"I'll be right back." She skipped of the bed and dialed a number."Can you can come and watch Bella for me. She's . Thanks." She hung up and turned to me."He'll be over in 10 minutes."

Something caught my attention. "What about Charlie." He probably wouldn't take it well if I had a boy in my room.

"He left 20 minutes ago. Don't worry."

The door bell rang."I'll send him up. Get well, Bella." She closed my door and I stared at the ceiling.

I didn't notice when the door cracked open. "Bella?" I met a pair of green eyes. I couldn't find my voice, whether I was too sick or too amazed. I hadn't really looked at Edward all day yesterday.

He came and sat on my bed, pulling my head against his chest. I snuggled against it.

"Are you alright?" He asked concern dripping in his voice.

"Not really. Why did you come?" I questioned, truly curious.

He sighed. "Bella. I came because I'm sorry. Sorry for being a jerk and for treating you like you meant nothing.I really want to get to know you'll give me a chance."

I stared blankly at him, trying to register what he just said. Edward was willing to change for me? I guess I could give him the chance to change. I think I could really like Edward if he was willing to change his ways.

I removed my head from chest and kissed his cheek. "Your so sweet, Edward. I'd love to give you that chance." I pulled back and we stared at each other. His gaze went from my eyes to my lips and I could tell what he wanted to do. But he wouldn't do it because he didn't want to force anything on my. That showed me he was trying to change.

"Edward." I murmured before reached up and grabbing his face. I pulled his face down to mine and gently pressed his lips to mine.

**Charlie POV**

I raced back home when I realized I forgot my gun. I still saw Bella's truck here and I instantly became curious. I unlocked the door and grabbed my belt that held my gun. I put it on and walked slowly up to Bella's room. Opening the door slowly, I peeked in.

There on Bella's bed was her and a boy I didn't recognized, making out. I flung the door back and they both jumped.

"What. The. Hell!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OOoh good cliffy right.**

**Nothing really to say.**

**I might not be able to update tomorrow. Like I said might. **

**If I have time then I will.**

**Love. Peace.**

**Jay**


	6. Not my Boyfriend

**Disclaimer-- I do not own Twilight. SM does.**

**I have an authors note at the end of the chapter so please read because it's important.**

**So here it is Chapter 6.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward POV**

My gaze dropped down to her lips. I could tell she caught me looking but that didn't seem to matter right now. I wanted so badly to kiss her. But I couldn't push into something I knew she didn't want. But on the other hand, she said she'd give me a chance. Could that me she wanted me, too.

"Edward." she whispered her name before grabbing hold of my face and pulling me down to meet her lips. We both groaned at the new found contact. Bella's lips were so soft. Wondering if she still felt sick and didn't know what she was doing, I tried to pull away. Slowly, I began pulling out of the kiss. Bella obviously didn't want to stop since she grabbed my neck and pulled me closer, molding my body to hers.

I reached around my neck and removed her firm grasp. I pulled away reluctantly.

I tried to resist the temptation her lips were sending me. Bella was looking at me confused. I tried to pull together what I wanted to say as I scooted to the foot of the bed, the farthest it would allow me to go.

The confusion turned to hurt. Her eyes drifted from me to her hands, laced together in her hands.

"Bella." I whispered. She didn't look up. I tried again. "Bella." Nothing. She closed her eyes and, without command, a traitor tear fell from her cheek. "Isabella." She raised her eyes, still closed."Bella, I don't want you to do anything your not comfortable with." I stated. She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. I pressed further. "I really meant what I said about changing. Your not just another girl.

Bella closed her eyes. I moved closer until my was inches away from hers. She stopped breathing. I couldn't help it any longer. She was too close. I crushed my lips and she responded almost too eagerly. Her hands came up on either side of my face before moving to my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me.

I touched my tongue gently to her bottom lip, asking for entrance.**(AN: I know everyone does that. Sorry!)**Once I gained entrance my tongue collided with hers. Our tongues moved in perfect synchronization. While I tried to bring my hand up to her face, my wrist gently brushed up against her breast. I froze. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

She froze too before moving her hands to the first few buttons of my shirt. Before I could stop her the door flew open. We both jumped to see a furious Chief Swan in the doorway.

**Bella POV**

"Bella! What's going on here? And who is this?" he pointed to Edward who had two buttons on his shirt undone thanks to me.

I hesitated before I decided with the truth. "Ummm. Well this is Edward Masen. My...My...Boyfriend?" It came out sounding like a question. Both Charlie and Edward gave me a disbelieving look.

"Why is he here!? And why aren't you in school?" He yelled only getting angrier.

"I was sick and he came to help me. We kind of got sidetracked."

He pondered that for a moment. His eyes zeroed in on Edwards shirt. He asked his earlier question. "What is going on. Why is shirt unbuttoned?" He asked his anger rising.

"Umm..." I couldn't come up with a reasonable enough answer. I was starting to sweat. I turned to Edward for help. He sighed and looked at Charlie.

"My shirt was like this before I came over here. Alice called me too come over when I was getting dressed. I put my shirt on and rushed over here to be with Bella." He stated matter-of-factly.

My heart fluttered at his words. _To be with Bella._

Charlie either believed it or was frustrated because he left the room muttering something unintelligible.

I turned to Edward. "I think you better leave before Charlie's face invents a new color." Even though I wanted him to stay and would probably be grounded, I would see him tomorrow.

"Sure. I look forward to tomorrow, Bella." He purred unintentionally as he left the room. I followed him out and grabbed his hand. He smiled warmly and squeezed my hand as we walked down the stairs. I walked him to the door. I closed it to give us some privacy. Charlie was fooling anyone. I could see him glancing at us before flickering his eyes back to the T.V.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, hoping I would.

He chuckled softly. "I'm just as anxious as you." He reached down and took my face into his hands. I reached on my tippy toes as he pressed his lips to mine. He broke away too soon.

"Tomorrow Bella." He kissed my cheek before heading to his silver Volvo.

His words made me hope I wouldn't be sick tomorrow. I wondered if he would let me kiss him as much as possible. He wasn't technocoly my boyfriend. But something very close.

I opened the door and raced up the stairs to my bedroom, avoiding a sex talk with Charlie.

--------

------

--------

After a few hours in my room, it was a reasonable time to go to sleep. I took some medicine and....before I knew it, it was morning.

Feeling fine, I went to my closet and threw some clothes on. They weren't clothes I would usually wear. Alice would be proud.

And she was. As soon as she saw me, she started crying. I suppressed a giggle.

"Oh Bella. You look so nice and I didn't even have to force you into anything. I'm so proud!" She hugged me tightly.

"Alice we're going to be late." I draged her out and and we headed for school.

Alice already knew about what happened when Edward came over. I asked her if she planned it. She shrugged and said it was bound to happen. Oh, how glad I was that it did happen!

We were running late so the parking lot was almost full. I saw Edward's Volvo and my heart almost bursted out of my chest.

I walked to my class room and sat down in my seat. I smiled the whole time. Angela gave me a confused look. I mouthed, "I'll tell you later." She nodded and returned her attention to the teacher.

After class, I walked over to her table and told her everything. Starting from me being sick to Edward being on top of me to Charlie catching us. Her eyes widened while I blushed a deep crimson. She listened and paid attention, truly curious. I didn't want this to get out so I whispered "You won't tell right?"

She placed a hand over her heart. "To the grave."

We walked out of the classroom in comfortable silence. I anticipated lunch.

When lunch finally came around. I sat with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Jake.

Jake had been acting strange ever since he saw me. He wouldn't look directly at me when we talked. It shocked me when he turned to me, stared in my eyes and asked, "Are you dating Edward Masen?"

**Alice POV**

"Are you dating Edward Masen?" Jacob asked Bella. She choked on her food.

"What?" She gasped after catching her breath.

He calmly repeated his question. "Are you dating Edward Masen?"

At that exact point Edward came behind Bella and Jake. She didn't notice.

Bella gave Jacob a horrified expression."Of course not!"

I looked to Edward, his eyes were filled with hurt from her answer. She sounded like she really meant it. Edward was still watching Jacob and Bella's conversation, as was everyone else.

Jacob finally noticed Edward standing there, his eyes still hurt. Jacob smiled. It was smug and genuine at the same time so Bella wouldn't notice.

"I can't wait for our date tomorrow?" He stated. Everyone's eyes widened. Edward was trying to keep composed, waiting to hear Bella's reply.

"Me, too." She reached for his hand and locked it tightly in her own.

Immediately I felt sorry for Edward. I watch his face go from hurt to shock to angry. He finally composed himself, the hurt never leaving and walked of to a different table.

**Bella POV**

"Me, too." I stated and I really meant it but I still felt guilty. What if Edward find out.

Just thinking of him, I started searching for him around the cafeteria.

My guilt was replaced with hurt when I saw Edward and a strawberry blonde leaving. His arm tightly around her waist.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ooh Edward heard her and she don't know!**

**Well I was able to post today which I wanted to talk about. I'm not going to post again until Thursday because I'm not getting enough reviews. And my story has over 100 views so that should be no problem with pressing a green button and reviewing.**

**I know some ppl are reviewing and that's great but I would like to know that I'm not wasting my time on this.**

**Review. Please.**

**Love. Peace.**

**Jay**


	7. Not Okay

**Disclaimer-- I do not own Twilight. SM does.**

**Okay since I got close to ten reviews, I put up this chapter. If I get 3 more reviews (12) then I won't put a limit on reviews for a while. I only did it because I have other things to do and if you can't spend 2 minutes on reviewing then I don't need to spend 2 hours writing chapters. U know what I mean?**

**Anyway chapter 7!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

My stomach knotted. I let go of Jake's hand and my face in my hands.

I thought I could trust Edward. I really did. He said he wanted to change. And I believed him. Could he have heard me and Jake's conversation. No. That could be it. He was on the other side of the room. No that wasn't it. My only other option was the one that I didn't want to believe. It told me that I was any other girl to Edward. That I meant nothing. That the kiss meant nothing. My head started spinning from the overwhelming thoughts.

"Jake, I have to go to the restroom. I'll be right back, 'Kay?" I badly needed to get away from the table before I broke.

He flash a smile, but something was off. It wasn't genuine. "Take your time."

I moved away from the curious stares Alice and Rosalie were giving me. I headed for the halls. When I rounded the corner, something stopped me dead in my tracks.

Edward was there, with the strawberry blonde from earlier. I remember her name being Tanya. She was pressed up against the locker and Edward was tight against her body. The pain grew. I didn't move, didn't breathe. But I didn't want to stay and watch. I snuck back behind a wall.

"I'll be right back." Tanya said, probably breaking from the kiss.

Edwards next words caused me to hunch over and grab my torso, holding it together. "But I don't want you to go." He stated. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran. Ran anywhere my legs would allow me.

**Rosalie POV**

When Bella left, I excused myself from the table. Alice had filled me in on what was happening. I searched the halls for Bella. I didn't come up empty but I didn't find what I was looking for. In fact, what I found disgusted me.

I found horny Edward and slut Tanya making out against the lockers. Ew.

Even thought I felt a little betrayed by Bella, but she was my friend. I walked up to Edward and Tanya and waited for them to stop. When they finally noticed me standing there, they broke apart.

Tanya glared. "Do you mind!" She spat. Is it me or is she talking to the wrong person?

"I didn't come to talk to you," I turned to Edward, "Can we talk, now?" I asked, getting impatient.

"No thank you."

"Edward, come on let's go." Tanya's whiny voice called from behind me.

I turned around pushed her against the lockers. "Can you shut up? Damn! If you would shut up and look with your eyes you can tell that Edward isn't interested in you at all. Edward has a girlfriend."

This time Edward spun me around. "Back up Rosalie. Would you be so kind and tell me who that person is?" He said through his teeth.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about."

But you know that this conversation couldn't go on long until Tanya graced us the sound of her nasal voice.

"That's crazy. Edward here is mine." Tanya interupted with a smug smile.

I sighed in frustration. "Let me explain something to you.**(AN:Guess where I got that from.)**

Ed-ward. Has A. Girl-friend." I spoke slowly. Tanya seemed confused by what I was saying as she thought it over. I sighed and turned back to Edward.

"I really think you need to talk to her, Edward. You don't know the whole story."

He shook his head, but I could tell he was in fact going to talk to Bella.

**Bella POV**

I layed on my bed with my earphones on and the music loud. I didn't want to think about anything right now. I didn't want to go to school tomorrow. And I definitely didn't want to see Edward again. It was too painful.

I heard a faint ring through the music but passed it off as nothing. I heard it again only it rang three times. Finally the ring kept going and never stopped. Irritated, I threw off the headphones. It was,in fact, the doorbell. Taking the steps two at a time, I race to the door. I opened the door to see Edward's perfect face.

I slammed the door closed and locked it. I looked through the peephole to make sure he would leave. He didn't. Instead he rung the door bell again. I cracked the door open and the memories from earlier today flooded back. I tried to close the door again without success. He had put his foot in the door. I looked up to his pleading gaze before walking to my couch, waiting for him to come in. He shut the door and walked over to stand in front of me. I never looked at him.

"So." I whispered, not having the energy to use my full voice.

"Bella, I'm having mixed feelings right now. I don't know whether to be hurt or angry." That caught my attention. Why would Edward have any reason to be hurt? If anything, the situation should be reversed. I should be hurt _and _angry. I was betrayed. He should be happy.

He saw the confused look on my face. "I was there at lunch, Bella." Everything snapped into place then. Edward was there when Jake mentioned our date. He had reason to believe I was his. After I told Charlie we were together, even I thought he was mine. I must have really hurt him.

_No Shit!_

"Edward I'm sorry. When I agreed to go with Jake, I hated you." Funny how things can change just few days time. I also found it impossible that I even hated him in the first place.

He didn't answer. I knew what he was thinking. If I cared for him, how could I be so excited to go out with Jake? I cared for both of them. I didn't want to have to choose.

"I really want to catch up with Jake. I haven't seen him in so long. You have to know that my feelings for Jake are no where near how mine are for you." He flinched when I said my feelings for Jake. Shit! I picked back up before he could get the wrong idea. "I'm not saying I care for Jake in that way. I just wanna get to know him better. Outside of school."

"When is it?" He said through his teeth.

"Tomorrow." I whispered. His eyes drifted to anywhere but me.

"So where does that leave us?" He asked, keeping something hidden in his voice.

I honestly didn't know. "Do you think we could give us a try?" I asked looking down.

But he didn't answer and before I knew it his lips were on mine. I kissed him back. Our lips moved together. Then something changed. His soft lips became urgent on mine. I didn't know where this came from. There was definitely something he wasn't telling me. Before I was done kissing him, he pulled away.

"Umm... Bella, I have to go." Like before, he didn't look at me. But this was different. It seemed like he _wanted_ to leave.

"Won't you stay?" I asked, clearly putting the disappointment in my voice. He turned to look at me.

His eyes were full of agony, I realized something at that point but I couldn't put my finger on it. He looked so heartbroken. And the way he kissed me, was like that would be our last.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I really _need_ to go." He hesitated before saying, "I'll see you tomorrow." Even I could hear the doubt in his voice. He didn't look at me again as he shut the door.

As soon as he was gone, what I couldn't figure out came to me like a lighting point. His eyes, the kiss. I knew what was wrong.

_He was afraid he would loose me to Jake._

I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't give up on me and Edward. I needed him too much. I would do everything in my power and be on my best control for our date tomorrow. Me and Jake were just friends. I just hope Jake knew that too.

Just then I thought of a plan to make sure Edward knew that I wanted him and only him. It was a scary plan but it should work. I didn't know anything about what I was going to do. The thought of it gave me chills. but I knew only one person who could get the job done.

The only thing I didn't want to do that was required was that I had to reschedule Jake and I's _date_. I was perfectly fine putting it off, but I didn't want to hurt Jake's feelings. I didn't want to give him the wrong idea that I didn't want to see him. But I didn't want to lead him on either.

I ran to my phone and dialed a number. A chirpy, but musical, voice answered.

"Hi Bella!" She exclaimed.

"Alice, could you do me a favor?" I asked, not sure if it would work.

"Sure. Anything. What is it?"

"It's actually two favors." She waited until I continued. "Alice don't freak out okay?"

Alice was never one for patience. "Come on, Bella!. Spit it out!" She cried.

I took a deep breath. "Alice I need a..a...a...makeover."

I closed my eyes shut waiting for it to began. I didn't have to wait long before the screaming started.

I sighed. Alice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yay! First chapter that's over 2,000 words!**

**Okay chapter 7 is done. Did you like it? I'll only know if you review.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has ever reviewed my story: Janelle-May, Happy Bunny is not an Emo, and loyalluv. If it weren't for you, i wouldn't know that people actually like my story.**

**What did you think of Rosalie's POV? I know she wasn't in much so I put that in.**

**I also need a beta so...Anyone interested.(If you find mistakes in this one, could you so kind as to tell me.)**

**So I have some questions I want you to answer in a review:**

**1. Are there any POV's you would like me to put in?**

**2****. Should they be longer?**

**Anyone have any questions they want to ask? Or anything they would like to see in future. Just review.**

**Also do you know where I got "Let me explain something to you" from? One hint :Mabel**

**So the basically the cliffy is: What is the second favor. Do with that what you will.**

**That's it. I'll update tomorrow because I don't want the people who ACTUALLY review to miss out. **

**The only thing I have left to say is: PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON!**

**Love. Peace.**

**Jay**


	8. Trouble

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Twilight. SM does.**

**You guys knew I couldn't stay away! I love making these. Also when or if I get twenty reviews by Sunday(13th) I will post *Clears throat* three chapters, let me say it again: that's THREE CHAPTERS on Monday the (14) So yeah that's only if you review. SO Here is chapter eight.**

**Jay**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mystery POV**

"Will you do it? Not for me, but for Bella?" Alice asked.

I was friends with some people from the rezso I knew all the girls. Of course I only had eyes for Rose but I still knew them. Bella needed help setting Jacob up. I don't know why she doesn't just tell him the truth.

_Jake, I have some good news and bad news. The good news is that your so incredibly sweet. The bad news is that I love sparkles! _**(AN: Even though its all human, but I thought it would be funny. In this case it would refer to Edwards teeth.)**

Yeah. That conversation would go over great.

I decided to call one girl from the rez that I knew Jake would like. Hell, if I wasn't with Rose, she would have definitely been mine. She was sweet, nice cute...blah blah blah. She definitely had a crush on Jake. She was about to ask him out when he moved here to Forks.

I dialed her number. "Hello?" Her angelic voice answered.

"Vanessa? How do you strongly are you against blind dates?"

**Edward POV**

I. Hate. Jacob. Black!

He knows how much I like Bella. He even saw me standing there when he mentioned their _date!_

Ugh. Their date.I couldn't bare the thought of it. Bella was supposed to be mine. She was supposed to go on a date with me. I mean yeah we were going on a date, _tomorrow._ A lot can change in 24 hours.

What if Bella started to like Jacob. What if I didn't matter anymore? If Bella didn't want me anymore then...I guess I could live with that. As long as shes happy. I could accept. Even if it meant a broken heart.

**Bella POV**

Honestly, I wasn't nervous at all. I felt very safe with Jake. I didn't know what we were doing, but if I was with Jake, not a single second could be boring.

Jake was coming to pick me up in an hour so I decided to get dressed. I wore a emerald green dress that came just below my knees. I wore black flats for my shoes(after I demanded that Alice switch them. I didn't dare look at the shoes she picked out.) My hair hung around my shoulders and had a bump in the center of my head. Props to Alice and Rose.

Rose was actually quite glad I was going out with Jake. Even though she knew I liked Edward, she was still stubborn that it would end badly. I knew she was wrong but a tiny bit of my thought that it was possible,

I instantly felt guilty. I trusted Edward and I saw how much it affected him when I told him about my date. He would never jeopardize our relationship just because me and Jake had an unbreakable bond.

Our relationship. I repeated the words I had just thought. Edward never officially asked me to be his girlfriend and I never asked him to be my boyfriend. I mean we never had time with the he said she said. But we would get to it. I only ask for it to be soon.

I heard the door bell ring and looked outside to see Jake's Rabbit Volkswagen in the driveway. It looked great. It was black with deep brown designs. I carefully walked down the stairs, trying not to rip my dress. If I did Alice would kill me. Literally.

I flung the door open to see a very handsome Jake. He wore dark black jeans with a black tux jacket. Underneath was a white button-down shirt.

After I looked him over, I saw him staring at me. I blushed. When he saw that I knew he was looking he ducked his head, embarrassed. We stood there for a moment before I cleared the tension.

"You look very handsome, Jake." I complemented.

"Me? Look at you. You're utterly breath taking." His eyes held so much intensity that I couldn't look away from his gaze. His lips broke out into a smile, bringing me back to reality.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, casual.

I grabbed my purse from off the nail by the door. "As ready as Ill ever be."

---------------

---------

---------------

The drive to our date was comfortable. We mostly talked about what we missed out on when I was in Jacksonville. He also talked about how he designed cars. For example, the one we were sitting in at the moment.

"You made this!?" I asked, astonished. It looked great, like it was made by a professionally. Jake never ceased to amaze me.

"Yeah. I made it out of old parts. My friend Quil helped me out with the paint, so I can't take full credit."

"It really looks great." I added. He stopped the car. I looked out the window to see that we were already outside the place. Time passed so quickly with Jake. It was effortless.

I looked to see what the name of the place was called. I turned to Jake and whined, "Jake, you know I can't dance!"

"Come on, Bella. You'll do good I promise." He lead me to the doors with his hand on the small of my back. To others, it would look like we were a couple. But we weren't, no matter how badly Jake wanted to change that.

We walked through the doors and my jaw hung open. The place looked like a club for teenagers. People were dancing, others were making out. Jake nodded his hand to the dance floor. I gave him a frantic look. He laughed.

"Bella, it will be fine! Just feel the rhythm of the music. Relax."

I knew it would be anything but fine. He lead us to the dance floor. When we got there, Jake started dancing, only moving little by little until I got into it. I tried to copy what he was doing. I failed miserably. When I tried to shake my hips, Jake laughed uncontrollably. I glared at him.

He thought for a moment. "Let me help." He his hands on my waist and moved my hips to the rhythm. It was a whole lot easier. I started to really feel the music and it became effortless. Before I knew it, I didn't need Jake for help anymore. But that didn't matter and he spun me around, my back to chest.

**Jacob POV**

I spun her around, keeping my hands firmly around her waist. The music changed to a more up beat song. It was Trouble by Ginuwine.

_It's gon' be Trouble, Trouble_

_If she don't stop dancing on me like that_

_The way she pushing me back, I'm just saying_

_Its gon' be Trouble, Trouble_

_If she gets any closer, Imma have something for her_

_To grind on, grind on_

Bella's dancing definitely went with this song. She didn't need me to move her hips anymore. She was dancing on me as if she were drunk. It didn't matter to me, I savored the moment. Our body's moved together to the music. Bella was doing great! And she said she couldn't dance! If she told me she could do this, we should went out alot sooner.

---------------------

------

---------------------

**Bella POV**

Even though I had on flats, my feet were killing me! I had danced all night long with Jake. And now I was so tired. When a slow song started to come on, I turned to Jake.

"Can you take me home. My feet are really sore."

I could tell he wanted to slow dance but it was already getting late. Plus it was a school night. He sighed and smiled. "Sure Bella."

We walked back to the car. I was talking about how much fun I had. Jake was pleased that I had a good time. But of course I had to ruin it with my big mouth. "We should do this again." I internally cursed myself.

Jacob beamed. "Really? How about Saturday?" He asked. Oh No! Saturday. That was the day I had my date with Edward. I had been looking forward to it all week. I didn't want to hurt Jake's feelings. He looked at me with hopeful eyes. I didn't know to say. I panicked. I..I..I....."Sure, Jake." I blurted out without thinking. How was I going to explain this to Edward?

Jacob's smile stretched across his face. "Great."

We spent the ride home in comfortable silence. I didn't know what I was going to say to Edward. He would be crushed. I would be crushed. I would have to tell him that we would still go out...just another time.

When we arrived at my house, Jake walked me to the door. This was usually the part where we kiss but me and Jake were friends. He had to know I wanted it to stay that way.

We reached the door. "Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Jake." I kissed his cheek. His face lit up. "I had a great time."

I unlocked the door and just as I was about to close it Jake add "Don't forget Saturday!"

The guilt rushed back up. "I won't." I said, trying to hide my disappointment. I closed the door.

Charlie was there with his arms folded across his chest. "Where were you he asked suspiciously, not mad at all. Alice must have filled him in.

"On a date with Jake." I relied casually. Charlie tried to hide his excitement. "Oh well. Did you have fun?" He asked, hopping I ditched Edward.

"Loads. Goodnight Dad." I kissed his cheek and dragged my feet up the stairs. Alice was sleep so I didn't have to worry about a game of twenty questions. As soon as I was in my room, I called the only voice I wanted to hear.

He picked up before the first ring stopped. "Bella?" I smiled to myself.

Then I remembered why I was calling and my smile faded. "Hi Edward!" I was still excited to hear his voice.

"Bella. I don't want to be rude but why are you calling a midnight."

"I wanted to to you about something." I said hesitantly. I didn't want to break his heart.

"Okay. Well, what is it?"

"It's about our date." I got a tingly sensation when I mentioned our date.

"What about it?" He said, purposely putting the excitement in his voice. It only what I was about to say worse.

I took a deep breath. "I have to cancel."

He probably thought. I had an emergency to attend or something as he answered calmly, "Why?"

I sighed in defeat. He really didn't want to know the reason why. "Because...Because on Saturday...I'm going out with Jake." I waited in anticipation for his reply. But it never came.

I heard the dial tone. He had hung up. It was all my fault. I should have said no. I shouldn't have agreed or even suggested another date.

I hunched over as the sobs broke free.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**WOW! Cliffy or What? Also I really need a beta. Anyone interested? Any errors in this one?**

**Also I wasn't kidding about what I said in the first AN. If I get 20 reviews by Sunday. I will post three chapters on Monday. Doesn't that sound good? I know it does.**

**So this is probably my longest chapter ever! I'm so proud of my self! *Pats on Back***

**So can you guess who the mystery person is? You probably can by their thoughts. The second favor wasn't really all that big but the long chapter and cliffy made up for it. Don't you agree?**

**Anyway the only thing I have left to say is: Favorite, Alert, Review.**

**Love. Peace.**

**Jay**


	9. I'll Be There

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Twilight. SM does.**

**Nothing to say except: Review please. And I need a beta. Anyone interested?**

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

_I'll be there, I'll be there_

_Whenever you need me, I'll be there_

_Don't you know, baby, yeah, yeah_

_I'll be there, I'll be there_

_Just call my name, I'll be there_

Jackson 5-I'll be there

(R.I.P. Michael Jackson)

* * *

**Bella POV**

(Fast Forward One Week;Thursday)

How did things get so messed up?

Edward hasn't talked to me in over a week. I still spent my time with Jake and we even went on our second date. But I missed Edward terribly. O course it didn't help that I saw him with different girls. He never even looked my direction; not even in the four classes we had together. I felt my stomach knot.

I didn't even want to do the makeover anymore. Alice was upset but I rescheduled. Telling her we would go when things got better. _If_ things got better.

Jake knew something was wrong and he attempted to make things better. He never said _his_ name. As it caused me more pain. More than I could bare. More than anyone should have to bare.

I knew what I did to Edward was wrong. Every time I tried to talk to him, I always felt a lump rise in my throat that prevented me from speaking. Even though he never looked my way, that didn't stop me from staring at him. It was inevitable.

I wanted so much to make things up with Edward. To tell him why I agreed to the date and blew him off. He needed to understand.

But what happened if we made up. He surely wouldn't want me in a romantic way. We would go back to being friends. All I would have to do is restrain my hands from grabbing his face and-

No! I stopped myself short. I still wanted Edward; I missed Edward. Too bad he didn't want anything to do with me. There was a part of me that wondered if he still thought about us. What it could have been. What it _should_ have been. Ugh! All this over thinking wasn't doing any thing that would brighten my mood.

To distract myself I called Charlie. I never usually called him at work so it didn't surprise me when he picked up saying, "Bella? Is there an emergency?"

I rolled my eyes, grateful he couldn't see me over the phone. "Hey Dad, Is there anything new?" I tried to hide the boredness in my voice.

Charlie hesitated before speaking. "Actually, I was just about to call you. There's been a tragedy in our family."

I could feel the panic rise in my throat. This would not be good. "What happened?" I could barely get the words out.

"I'm so sorry Bella. But your Grandma Marie... she died yesterday." He said, his voice full of grief.

I dropped the phone and ran to the door, needing to see the only face that didn't want to see me.

**Edward POV**

I was writing another composition on my piano when Emmett came in. He was leaning against the wall and sighed. "Edward your an ass!" He said casually. Way to be subtle.

"I'm an ass? She's the one who leads me on! I have every reason in the world not to want anything to do with her!" I was infuriatred. I still couldn't believe that everyone thinks _I'm_ the problem. And the one person I thought would agree with me is against me. Rose must have got to him.

"Edward shes hurting too." He said softly.

Well that's too bad. I had been trying very hard not to think of Bella. I never looked her way. I never talked to her. I never wanted to fucking see her! "Too? I'm not hurting. I'm fine." Even I knew it wasn't true.

"Edward maybe you sh-" He was interrupted when the door bell rang. He looked in the peep hole and what he saw must have surprised him. "Edward, I got to go. Have fun talking to Bella." He said, his words confusing. He vanished out the back door.

Without looking through the peep hole, I opened the door to Bella's tear stained face.

**Jacob POV**

It had been a week since me and Bella went out on our second date. A week after she never mentioned Edward again.

All this was fine my me. I was the one for Bella not Edward. I knew he would do something stupid and screw it up. And it showed. Bella was almost lifeless now. Her smile never touched her eyes. At lunch, she would always stare at Edward. That made me remorseful and angry.

Remorseful because I felt sorry of how Edward treated her. And angry because I couldn't believe she was still longing for him. Had she not took a look in the mirror lately? She was a wreck without Edward. That only made our confusing situation worse.

I never pushed our romantic relationship recently since Bella was emotionally unstable. I would give her some time. If she needed a shoulder to cry on, I was there. I didn't ask for anything else. Yet.

I jumped when my phone started to ring. Even though I didn't recognize the number, I still answered.

"Hello? Jake?" The voice called. I thought I recognized the voice but I couldn't be sure.

"Yes. May I ask who's calling?" I tried to sound formal, thinking it was an adult or something.

"It's Vanessa Wolfe. Remember me?" She sounded hopeful. As soon as she said her name, I found myself blushing. Vanessa was my crush when I lived in the rez. Too bad I never got around to asking her out. But I was fine. I had Bella now.

"Oh! Vanessa! How did you get my number?" I asked.

"Your friend Emmett gave it to me."**(AN:That's the answer to the mystery POV:Emmett)**

Figures. "Okay. Well...Is there something you wanted?" Me and Vanessa never talked. We were both too shy. So it surprised me that she even call. Even if it was to catch up.

She hesitated over the phone. "Well I was wondering if you....wanted to hang out some time." Her voice was full of doubt. I knew she meant a date. I wasn't opposed to it; I liked her too. It was just that I still wanted Bella.

I figured that since me and Bella would be friends for a while, I'd go with her. Who knows? I might even make Bella jealous. "Sounds great!"

**Bella POV**

I didn't care that he didn't want to see me. I needed him. He was the only one that would make me feel better at this point.

I reluctantly rang the doorbell. I didn't think he would answer. I heard someone come to the door but no one answered. I heard talking before I heard more footsteps approached the door. I held my breath.

The door opened. When Edward saw me, he looked surprised. Then his face quickly changed. Instead of the glare I deserved, he looked remorseful. I realised then that I had started crying again. Not tears of sadness but of joy. I was happy to see Edward, even if the feeling wasn't returned.

What he did next had me surprised. He pulled me into a hug. I let the tears flow freely, staining his shirt.

"Ed...Edw...Edward!" I sobbed. He picked me up and lead me to the couch. He pulled me against his chest as I continued to cry.

"I'm sorry. About you shirt." I said when I managed to stop. He just shrugged and said that his shirt wasn't important. That made me get a tingly sensation. Was he saying that I was important to him? No. He couldn't. I pushed that thought far back into my mind. I continued, "I know you don't want to see me right now but.....I couldn't think of any one else to turn to."

He turned me around to face me. "Bella. No matter how mad I get, I want you to know that whenever, wherever, I'll be there." He stated matter-of-factly. I only cried harder.

"Bella, what happened?" He sincerely asked.

So I told him. I told him everything that made me sad at that exact moment. I told about the news from Charlie. I even told him I was crying because I didn't want him. I told him how much it hurt me to see him with others girls. And how much I missed him. He moved me of his lap. Apparently, I had said too much.

"Bella. I want there to be an us. I really want to. You don't know how much it hurts to know that I want you and you want me. How much it hurts to know that your waiting for me. But I won't do anything to change that." He whispered softly. I could feel the tears well up again, but I fought them back. I could the passion in his voice. His longing to be with me. How I longed to be with him too. I didn't choose Jake over him. How could he not see that?

"Why not?" I mumbled, defeated. I knew the answer before the words were spoken.

"Because Bella. I can't keep waiting for you to make up your mind. To decide who you want without stringing anyone along. I can be you friend and nothing more. Of course I could be your boyfriend. But you can't be friends with Jake when there could be something more. I just don't want to suffer that kind of heartbreak." He explained. The words stung. The tears spilled over as he explained why he wouldn't be with me.

"Edward. I want you. Only you!" My voice rose a little. I didn't want him talking like that.

He smiled a warm smile and I relaxed. "I know that Bella. But I think that deep down you want Jake too."

"Edward! I don't want him! I want you! I need you!" I was getting frustrated. Surely he could see the pain in my eyes when he thought I no longer wanted him. Oh, wait. He never saw the pain; As he never looked at me.

"Bella. I just want what's best for you. Even if it means giving you up. Then I'll do that. I don't want you miss out on someone else." He sighed. He was getting to the worst part of it all.

"What are you saying?" I closed my eyes. And just like I thought. His next words hit me like a knife.

"I'm saying I think we should just stay friends." He whispered.

"No."

"Bella, I just want you to give Jake a chance. I know you would really want to be with Jake if I weren't around. I don't want you to miss out on anything." This was going no where. No matter how hard I would try, I could never fully convince Edward that I wanted him. Jake was my friend. And if he was my friend he would respect my decisions.

Edward kissed my forehead. I so badly wished that it had been my lips. He rose up and we walked to the door. I didn't want to leave. But I didn't want to stay and hear Edward talk about us not being together either.

Edward watched as I drove away, fighting back tears the whole way home.

_______

___

_______

The next day was Friday. Thank God! The plus side was that I got to see Edward. The downside was that I wouldn't see him for two whole days. I pushed the thought away as I walked into first period.

From the beginning of school to lunch time was pretty boring. Jessica had been trying to talk to me, mostly asking questions about Edward. I ignored her as much as possible. When it was lunch time I practically jumped out of my seat. Alice gave me a knowing look and I smiled widely. She rolled her eyes and saw Jasper, which lit her face. This time I rolled my eyes.

Me and Edward never sat together. As much as it hurt he sat with Tanya and some other guys from the football team. It shouldn't bother me too much. Me and Edward couldn't stay away from each other.

After I got my lunch I sat down with Alice, Rose, Eric, Angela and Jasper. Emmett sat with Edward. I looked around for Edward. He was doing the same but then he saw Jake sit by me and looked away. My heart fell to my stomach.

I could tell what he was thinking because I was thinking the same thing.

_The person I wanted was untouchable._

* * *

**OK so what do you want. If I'm going to get the 20 reviews but Saturday then that means I have to get the three chapters ready. SO..I won't post again until Monday. SO if you want the three chapters then you better hurry your ass up and review. It's gonna be so hard not to post. I am so sorry but I will make it up on Monday.  
****I really need a beta ppls. I have one lined up(You Know who you are JM) but I'm waiting until she meets the qualifications needed. SO if anyone wants it then let me know. Also, any errors in this one?  
After monday I won't threaten(*giggles*) to not post anymore. It's unfair to the people who do review. I just want to know what you think of it. But if the rate the reviews come in continues, I won't finish this story. If you don't want that to happen I will be so very thankful if you will tell your friends about my story. That would help so much! If that does happen I might even be happy to..I don't know post a few that sound good?  
Also I'm thinking about doing another story. Anybody want me to write about something? If it's a good idea, I'll do it.  
**

**REVIEW!!! FAVORITE!!!!!!! ALERT!!!! GET WORD OUT!!!!!!  
PEACE. Love.**

**Jay  
**


	10. Realize

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Twilight. SM does.**

**Alright here is 1 out of the 3 chapters I promised. Hope you like it and review please. I will post the second part in a minute.**

**Also you might not get the third part until tomorrow (couldn't get on internet). If that happens then I will post an extra chapter.  
****See? I'm so nice to you guys.**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_If you just realized what I just realized_

_That we'd be perfect for each other_

_And we'll never find another_

_If you just realized what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder if _

_We missed out on each other_

Colbie Caillat-Realize

* * *

**(Fast Forward a few days; Tuesday)**

**Eric POV**

"Hey Mike, how about we have a party on Saturday?"

Mike was all for it. "Yeah, man! Start calling people. My parents won't be back until next Monday." I grabbed the phone and dialed the numbers of everyone in our school. I told them to bring their friends and their friends friends. We're about to have a house party!

I might even get Bella. Since Edward was out of the picture and she made it clear she was friends with Jake, so I had a chance! I would have to watch out for Mike, though. I saw how he looked at her. And he would walk her to her classes. But she show'd no interest in him. At our party Saturday, Bella Swan will be mine.

**Bella POV**

I don't know how Edward does this!

Me and Edward had established that he would come over my house every day We would hang out and study. But that was _all _we could do. Limited touching and nothing romantic.

I had got to know Edward pretty well. He told me that he played piano and that he would play for me sometime. He said that he could cook and I mean he could really cook. One day we made a cake and it was delicious. Considering what Charlie makes, Edward knocked him out the water.

The door bell rang, and I sprung to my feet to open. Edward was there with a big smile on his face. I was going to kiss his cheek but I thought of something different. No kissing as I said before, but I wanted to see if he could handle a little teasing. I leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth instead of his cheek. Then I casually walked into the kitchen to get some water. Even after I had my glass of water, Edward was still frozen at the door. I hid my giggle.

"Edward, are you coming in or not?" I said innocently.

He gave me a suspicious look. "Bella, if you can't behave then I'll have to leave." He said backing up.

"Edward. I'm sorry. I'll behave." I said defeated. But to my surprise Edward started laughing. At first was confused but then I could tell that he was teasing me back. Smart ass.

"That wasn't funny." I mumbled. I changed the some to relieve some of my stress. "Let's go study."

Edward and I sat on the same couch that could hold four people. I said on one end and Edward sat in the middle. For a moment I was really concentrating on my work. That is until I saw Edward staring at me.

"What?"

He turned back to his work. "Nothing."

-----

--

-----

After a while, I got bored. I asked Edward if he wanted to watch a movie.

"Sure." He replied. "You pick it out and I'll get the blankets."

I picked out an kind of old movie, but it was funny. I decided on Kangaroo Jack. **(AN: It was what I was watching when I made this.) **I pressed play and, instead of sitting by Edward on the couch, I sat in the single chair. I curled myself under the cover until the movie began.

Throughout the movie, I never looked Edwards way. Because I knew what would happen if I did. Even though I wanted it to happen, Edward didn't want it to happen. And that made my heart sink.

When it got to the romantic waterfall scene, I closed my eyes and laid it against the chair. I hadn't even noticed that I was shivering. I heard covers being moved back and footsteps toward me. I didn't open my eyes when I felt myself being lifted up. I knew who it was.

Edward sat on the couch with in his arms and wrapped the covers tightly around me. I tried to squirm out of his hold but he held on. "Edw-" I turned to him but froze. Our faces were so close. I just wanted to close the distance between our lips, but I didn't want to suffer rejection. Especially from Edward. I looked down to his arms and then back to his, which were on my lips. I squirmed some more before he finally let go. I went to the other side of the couch and sighed.

"I don't like this." I said. If he wouldn't go with his heart and be with me, then I didn't want him to act like we were. It was only more painful.

He knew what I was talking about, but kept quiet. I continued. "I don't like not being able to touch and kiss you when Tanya gets too. Do you even like her? Don't answer that. I try and try to convince you that I'm not interested in Jake at all. Maybe you just don't want me." I whispered.

**Edward POV**

Didn't want her? How could she even begin to think that? I want her and I'll always want her. Its just that I don't want her to get mixed in with my complicated life. But I would never tell her that. Not unless it was needed.

"Bella," I shook my head, "Of course I want you. You silly, oversensitive girl. It's just.....that you need to explore you feelings with Jake." I was about to tell her the real reason but I decided against it.

Bella knew me all to well. "You're lying. Edward what's the real reason?" She accused.

"That was the real reason." I tried unsuccessfully to lie. I was a good liar but I could never lie to the Bella.

"No it's not! Your lying Edward. Please tell me why I'm hurting every time I see you with Tanya or Jessica or someone else when it's not me. Please tell me why your using Jake as an excuse. Please tell me why I'm hurting so much." She whispered and it broke my heart. I couldn't hide this for long. I didn't like seeing Bella this way. Everything she said was the truth. I had been lying and, just like her, I had been hurting too.

"I just don't want you to get involved in my complicated life. "

"You don't think I can handle it. Edward, I want be there for you. Through anything. I want to be yours. Only yours."

And I wanted her to be mine. And I want to share my life with her. So why was I so damn stubborn?

**Bella POV**

He never replied when I poured my heart out to him. And I wouldn't wait for him to answer.

I climbed onto his lap and straddled him. He was surprised but I could tell he knew I was going to snap some time. I kissed him hungrily and he kissed me back. It wasn't long before he flipped me over to where my back was on seat cushion and Edward hovered over me. He hesitated and I took advantage of the situation. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down on top of me. Our body's touched and we both moaned. I stuck my tongue out for a moment, testing. It worked because his tongue met mine and they continued to dance. We both had to come up for air. I didn't realize we had been kissing for so long as I found myself panting.

Edward's lips went to my ear. "Isabella." He whispered my full name with lust, desire, and passion. It only made me want him more. I grabbed his face and pulled his lips back down to mine. His hands snaked around my waist and brought me closer to him. I wrapped my legs and around his waist.

We both turned our heads to a very happy Alice.

"Ooh! Y'all trying to get freaky up in here!" She teasingly accused. I blushed 100 shades of red and untangled myself from Edward, who kept his arm around my waist.

"Um...Alice could you give us a minute."

She winked. "Sure thing." She walked passed me and put something in my hand. I didn't bother to see what it was as I stuck it in my back pocket. She went upstairs.

We stood there grinning widely at each other.

"So that was...." I started.

"Incredible." He finished. Our grins only got wider. Then my smile faltered. What if he still thought I wanted Jake? Or if I couldn't handle his life? We would get through it together. If he let me.

His forehead creased with worry. "Bella, what's wrong. I thought you wanted-" I stopped him.

"No it's not that. I'm just concerned that we'll end up falling back into our routine....as friends. I'm worried that you will regret it." I whispered sadly.

He put my face in his hands. "Bella, I will never regret something like that. I want to be with you, so badly."

I looked up. "You do?"

"Yes. Bella, I need you. I want you." He took a deep breath then blew it out. His wintry breath hit my face and I could hardly hear what he said next. "Isabella, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled. "What took you so long?" I kissed him. I him like I never had before. He led me back to the couch, never breaking the kiss. I sat down and I was straddling him. The hand that was on the small of my waist went down to over my ass. I had no idea what he was doing but we never broke the kiss. He reached into my back pocket and pulled out something that Alice gave me. He must have saw what it was because he smiled against my lips.

I reluctantly broke away. "What?"

He held it up and I gasped. Alice! She slipped me a piece of paper. It took me a few times to understand what those two words meant: _Be safe_. He then snatched it away from me and put it in his pocket.

Alice! She is in trouble when I get upstairs.

I kissed him again. I ran my hand down his chest and to his pocket. I pulled it out and put it in my pocket. "I think I'll hold on to that." I grinned.

Just then we both heard a car pull up. I jumped off of Edward. My dad knew he came over but he didn't know that I was now Edward's girlfriend.

Charlie opened the door and put his gun up. "Hi Dad!" I yelled.

"Hey Bells." He didn't look twice at Edward. Everything was normal to him. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Edward spoke up. "Well I'll get going. I'll see you tomorrow at school, Bella." He winked at me as he left through the door.

"Well I'm beat. Goodnight." He didn't answer as he was already watching the game. I ran upstairs and, just like I thought, Alice was on my bed jumping up and down.

I pulled the piece of paper out of my pocket. "I care to explain this?."

She ignored me. "I heard everything! Bella I'm so proud. I thought you two would never come around. It was obvious that you two had feelings for each other. Did you not see the looks Lauren, Jessica, _and _whole cheer leading team were giving you?"

I never really noticed them. I usually stared a Edward. "I guess not." I muttered. I didn't care. I was Edwards girlfriend and he didn't give a rats ass about them. I was the one he wanted. And that sent my heart flying.

"You are so stubborn. I was just about to resort to locking you together in a room for God's sake! Edward doesn't even like Tanya"

I gasped. "He doesn't?" She shook her head no. "But he sits with her at lunch and they go everywhere together."

"No he told her he just wants to be friends. They're actually really good friends." Alice said matter-of-factly.

"Well you what this means!" Alice exclaimed after a moment of silence.

I saw no need to disagree since I already promised I would go. I tried to fake my enthusiasm. "Shopping!"

She rolled her eyes. "We'll go tomorrow after school. Goodnight Bella." She winked. Why is everyone winking at me?

After a shower, I got dressed and laid in bed. Just as my head hit the pillow, my cell phone buzzed. I checked the time. It was 11:44. Who could text me this late at night?

I opened the phone and my heard thudded.

_Can wait to see you face, love---E xxx_

I texted him back: _Can't wait either---B xxx_

I laid there in bed thinking about that kiss and the magical words Edward had said to me. I was now his girlfriend. There was nothing that felt better than this. Edward finally realized that I wanted him and only him. Jake would have to understand.

"Edward." I whispered contently as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter kind of boring but the next will be better. Bella and Edward finally got together. Isn't that great?  
Anything anyone would like to happen in a future episode?  
Anyone got any requests for a story?  
Also any POV's you would like to see?  
So what do you think? I thought it was okay. But hey! They finally got together.  
Also bad news. Things are about to go downhill. It wasn't what I planned for this story but it had to happen. If you read the second chapter then you should or can guess what is about to happen. I also am about to change the summary, since it no longer applies.  
I WANT TO DO A NEW STORY. ANY IDEA'S?  
REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW****  
****LOVE. Peace.**

**Jay**


	11. Not Over

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Twilight. SM does.**

**Things get a little bit interesting.**

**Review. Favorite. Alert. **

**Tell me what you think? PLEASE!**

**Part 2 of 3**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I looked out the window to find Edward leaning against his silver Volvo, waiting for me. When he say me he smiled and waved for me to come down. I bolted down the stairs and flung open the door to see my Edward.

He was wearing a warm brown Sweater and his usual deep black jeans. He looked at me and then smiled. "We match."

I then took accord to what I was wearing. I had on a brown sweater too, but with khaki pants. I looked up to see his out stretch hand, and gladly took it.

He held open the door for me as I got in before going to the driver side and getting in. He grabbed my hand again before starting the car.

The whole drive to the school, he never let go of my hand, which was fine by me. When we pulled up in the parking lot, my stomach knotted. Edward saw my resistance and squeezed my hand reassuringly.

Edward got out of the car first, nothing out of the ordinary. But when he came over to the passenger side, curious eyes looked to see who would come out. Taking a deep breath, I scurried out of the car.

I looked into the crowd of people who's eyes were wide open with shock. I looked to the faces of my friends: Angela was grinning from ear to ear; Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were talking casually. Alice must have filled them in. I turned to look at Mike and Eric who were glaring at Edward. Huh? I would have to ask them later about it.

Their eyes grew even wider when Edward snaked his arm around my waist, pulling me tight against him.

I looked into the crowd again to see an unfamiliar blond boy. His hair was about shoulder length and the sleeves to his shirt were cut off. He was looking at me curiously and, when his attention turned to Edward, he broke out into a big smile. Maybe they knew each other.

Edward and I walked into the building with a seven on it. Me and Edward didn't have first period together so he just walked me to class. I reached up on my toes and lightly kissed him on the lips. I pulled back, said "Bye!" and walked into my classroom.

I sat alone in the back so it surprised me when I saw the blond boy from earlier sitting at my table. I didn't pay any attention to him as I took out my homework.

"Hello. I'm James Nomad." He said formally.

I decided to be nice too. "Bella Swan."

I thought that was going to be the last interaction we were going to have but it turns out I was wrong. "Your Edward Cullen's girlfriend, correct?"

Did he not know he was annoying me? "Yeah. Do you know him?"

He smiled widely and replied. "Old friends."

Thankfully the teacher decided at that moment to start the lesson. Throughout first period, James' eyes never left me, even though I never looked his way. When I caught him staring, he didn't apologize or look away, but he kept his gaze.

I dashed out the door as soon as the bell rang. When I saw Edward I had a split-decision. I didn't know if it was from James' stares or being happy to see Edward, but I ran up and kissed him. And it was no peck but I really kissed him, and he kissed me back just as eagerly.

"What was that for?" He asked when we broke away.

I shrugged. "I just missed you."

His tone turned light, teasing. "What if I missed you?"

I pretended to think about it. "Well...maybe you could-" I was cut off my Edward's lips. I kissed him back before I pulled back, too soon for either of us. He went to kiss me again before I stopped him. "We need to get to class." When he saw that I was teasing, his expression changed from hurt to playful.

I grabbed his hand and we walked to our next class together, avoiding and forgetting the stares we recieved. The only stare I avoided was James' smug grin.

**Jasper POV**

_You can do this!_

I had been telling myself that since I first decided to ask Alice out.

Alice. I started liking her the moment we met. I thought she probably liked me too but then I passed it off. If Alice liked me, she would have me right? My thoughts were shattered when Alice glided through the door.

Alice never seemed to not amaze me. Her hair was in its usual spiky disarray. She wore white capris and a pink polo shirt with reasonably sized heels.

She smiled at me when she looked up. I smiled back halfheartedly, nervous.

Alice took notice. "Is there something wrong?"

I immediately calmed at the sound of her cheery voice. "I'll....tell you after class." She nodded and the teacher started the lesson.

Throughtout class I was fighting with myself. I didn't know if I should ask her or just change my question. As soon as the bell rang, Alice had that decisio made for me. "So what is it, Jasper?" She asked, curious.

"Will you....I mean its okay if you don't.....but do you...would you...go out with me Friday." I was surprised I got that much out.

Alice beamed and very proudly said, "I would love to Jasper."

I had never seen Alice so happy before. So did that me she liked me too? I looked at her wide grin and took that answer as a yes. Now all I had to do was not screw the date up.

I grabbed her hand as we walked down the hallway, smiling like idiots at each other.

**Bella POV**

When lunch came around, I hopped out of my seat, desperate to see Edward. I had just walked out the door before I saw Edward leaning against the lockers, waiting for me. He pulled me against his chest as we walked into the cafeteria.

As I got my tray, what James had said earlier reaccessed my curiosity. I turned to Edward. "Do you know that guys James over there?" I asked pointing to the table he was sitting at. And oddly enough he was staring right back at us. "He said you were old friends."

Edward shrugged. "I don't think I remember him. But he certainly isn't a friend of mine."

Huh? Why would James lie about something like that? This day just kept getting weirder and weirder.

I sat down with Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice like always. Jake didn't sit with us anymore because he sat with his new girlfriend Vanessa. We still talked but I wanted him to spend as much time as he could with her.

I was talking to Rosalie when Edward turned me around and kissed me. I kissed him back not knowing where this was coming from, but I was happy to go along with it. I deepened the kiss and let out a small moan. Then the lauhing started. I turned to see everyone at our table laughing but Edward, who was glaring at James with a "stay away" look. James simply shook his head no and that send Edward over the edge.

He rose from the table and I put a hand on his shoulder, straining him.

"What are you doing?"

He looked from me to James. "I'm just going to talk to him."

We both knew that was untrue. if I let him go over there in his state of mind, I was one-hundred percent sure there would be without a doubt no talking going on.

I rose from the table and grabbed his hand. "Let's go talk." He debated for a moment before nodding. He followed me out to the hallways.

"Explain." I said once we were surrounded by nothing but lockers.

He took a deep breath before he started. "All I know is that he claims we know each other when I don't have a clue who he is. But that's not the point, Bella. He wants you and I don't think he'll give up so easily."

I touched his face. "Edward, I'll be fine. I already hate him. He kept staring at me in first period."

That caught Edward's attention. I probably should have kept that to myself. "Is that the only class you to have together?" He demanded.

"Yes. Now can you behave enough to eat?" I looked to Edward for confirmation. When he nodded, I lightly kissed him on the lips before we reentered the cafeteria.

**James POV**

I didn't think Edward still lived here after what happened. I would get to have some fun and when I saw Bella...well that only sweetened the pie.

I just hope I won't have a repeat of what happened, too messy.

I dialed Laurent's number. He picked up on about the fourth ring. "Who is this?" He demanded. I probably just woke him up.

Smiling widely, I replied, "You are not going to believe this!"

**Emmett POV**

I heard someone being pushed against the locker. Probably just some of the jocks shoving an acne ridden freshman into the locker. Thinking I should help them out, I rounded the corner to see James trapping Bella from leaving as she was shoved against the locker.

I walked slowly up to them. "Where do you think your going?" James purred. Bella took accord to me and she sighed in relief. James turned to face me. "So what are you supposed to be? The hall monitor?"

I pretended to think. "Are you the person that sells little blue pills? Because I without that, anything you do with a female...or even male won't work."

James ignored my comment and changed the subject. "Where is my dear Edward? I would like to have a word with him." He smiled mischievously.

"How about you let go of Bella and you get to kept full control over your right arm." I suggested.

James gasped falsely. "Is that a threat?"

"Call it what you want." I spat. This was getting nowhere. James looked amused while Bella looked furiously between me and James. "I'm getting tired of this. Let her go." I said calmly.

He turned back to Bella and smiled. "Now where's the fun in that?"

I snapped.

I ran up to James and tackled him to the floor. When he was on the ground, I swung my fists at his face. When he began to draw blood, I stood up and kicked at his side. James stood up and swung with his left hand that connected with my jaw. This was time to end this. My fist connected with his eye in a punch that was strong, even though it didn't take much energy out of me.

By the time James recovered, the teachers prevented me and him from making another hit.

"That's enough!" Screamed one of the teachers.

Before I was sent to the office, I told Bella to go to her class. She nodded and ran down the hall as I pulled my cell phone out.

_Edward, meet me after school at 4. We have a problem---EM_

I sent the text and walked into the principals office and, since there were only two chairs, I sat by James.

The principal wasn't in here so James leaned over a whispered, "This isn't over."

I only nodded, knowing for sure this was no where close to over.

* * *

**SO what do you think? Like it? Love it? Review? I'm so sorry for the delay. I couldn't get on the internet Sunday so I couldn't write. So you may get the third chapter tomorrow and I'll add and extra one(four in all) just to make it up. I'm really sorry.**

**SO REVIEW PLEASE  
LOVE. Peace  
Jay**


	12. What the Hell!

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Twilight. SM does.**

**Part 3 of 3 **

**Please Review please. Or I won't update daily anymore. JK! No for real. Review Pretty Please. For "You Can't Be Serious"**

* * *

**Edward POV**

I had just got a text message from Emmett. I knew the only place Emmett would be if he got in trouble. The principals office. What did this boy do now?!

As I made my way to the front office, I saw my Bella and my lips lifted into a smile. That smile then faded when I took account to how she looked. Bella looked scared and worried. When she spotted me, she looked relieved although she was still worried. I ran up to her and asked her what was wrong.

She hesitated. "I ran into James a few minutes ago." Is that what Emmett was talking about? Did James hurt Bella? I felt my anger build up and was pretty sure it was evident on my face.

"It's okay. He didn't hurt me." That made me feel a little better but I wanted to know as much about the situation as possible.

She explained all in one breath. "I was walking back from the restroom and then I saw James. I started to walk faster but he caught up to me and pinned me against the lockers. Then Emmett came and told me to go back to class. When I wasn't that far away, they started fighting and the teachers broke them up." She took a deep breath when she finished.

Out of all the times Emmett had got into a fight, I was glad he did what he did. I pulled Bella against my chest.

"I'm so sorry."

She back a little to look at me. "For what?" She asked, confused.

I sighed. "I should have been there."

This time she squirmed out of my grip. I looked down at her furious face. "Don't you dare blame yourself! This is not your fault. Edward, nothing happened. You have nothing to worry about!"

I pulled her against my chest. "Okay, I murmured, not completely agreeing with her. She was right I shouldn't have to blame myself. But this was my fault and I definitely had something to worry about.

I walked Bella back to her class and headed to the front office. Emmett and James were there, sitting on a bench outside the principals office. I pulled him aside.

"What the hell happened?" I already knew what happened but asked him anyway. Bella was known to downplay anything.

"Don't blame me! I did what I had to do." I made a motion with my hand for him to continue. He looked slightly frustrated but continued anyway. "I was walking down the hall way and saw James pin Bella against the lockers. She looked really freaked out. So I came to the rescue. I said some words...he said some words. And...this happened." He pointed to his face. I then noticed the scars both Emmett and James had. Emmett's jaw was swollen, but James had it worse. His eye was swollen too as was his bottom lip. He was also clutching at his side. Emmett must have been really pissed.

"Thanks, Emmett. I owe ya."

"Emmett Cullen!" The principal, Mrs. Lakes, yelled from her office.

"Shit! Well I gotta go. Look after Bella. I have a feeling he's not going to give up."

I nodded. "Me too." Emmett walked into the classroom with James hot on his heels. But before he went in, he turned around and mouthed "See you around."

I only nodded, knowing the next time he was caught even staring at my Bella, I would be the one to kick his ass.

**Bella POV**

I dreaded the rest of the school day without Edward. I felt a little uneasy without him here, with me. But my heart jumped and restarted when the final bell ring. I ran outside to find Edward leaning against the lockers, as usual. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him instinctively. He kissed my hair.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a minute of us staring at each other.

"I am now." I smiled and his lips mirrored mine. He grabbed my hand and walked me to his Volvo. I looked back to this school building to see Emmett storm out and run up to us.

**Emmett POV**

**(Ten Minutes Earlier)**

Edward went off to wait for Bella while I sat outside the principals office, awaiting my verdict.

Mrs. Lakes asked one of us to wait outside the office while she talked to the other privately. "Emmett Cullen." She called from her office.

"I'm coming, yeesh!" I muttered, too low for her to hear me. I walked into the office to find Mrs. Lakes with a disapproving look on her face. James was looking down, hiding a smile.

"Mr. Nomad, would you please wait outside?" She asked in the sweetest voice. I almost gagged at her tone.

James mirrored her tone. "Yes Ma'am." He then shut the door behind him as he left.

I sighed."So 3 days of detention?" I asked, that was the normal consequence I usually got for fighting. It didn't make a difference to me.

"Actually no. Mr. Nomad informed me that you and Mr. Masen beat him up after he attempted to talk to Ms. Swan." The look on her face was not teasing at all.

That wasn't even the slightest bit true.

1: Edward wasn't even there.

and 2: He didn't try to "talk" to Bella.

I couldn't believe I heard what she was saying correctly. "And does he have anything to back that up."

"Actually, yes. He said that his friends witnessed the whole thing and that he insisted I ask them what they saw."

This is bull shit! Nobody was even there! The only time anyone came was when the teachers broke us up. I can't believe she even bought this crap!

"I can't believe it! So what he gets off the hook? What do I get?"

"You and Mr. Masen will be suspended from school for a week. You will return next Tuesday."

"But James is ly--" She cut me off.

"Now Mr. Cullen. I will not have you making false accusations against Mr. Nomad. Please proceed to your next class."

I threw my chair down and stormed out the office. Knowing I couldn't go to class in my state, I waiting outside the restroom until school ended.

----

--

----

When the final bell rang, I stormed out of building two and spotted Edward and Bella, just about to go home. Bella turned and to me and saw something was wrong. She stopped Edward and he too turned and looked at me as I ran up to them.

"We've got another problem." I spat.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"James." I said through gritted teeth. Bella and Edward both went ridged.

* * *

**So what do you think? Review please**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Please review**

**LOVE. Peace.**

**Jay**


	13. Nothing Compares

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own Twilight. SM does.**

**When you finish reading the chapter, I want you to please do two things: 1-Vote on my poll for which idea you would like me to write. If I get enough votes then I'll start tomorrow and publish it Friday. 2: Review and please review on chapter 10 because I don't have any reviews what so ever on that one. (Review on the other chapters as well.)  
Also when I'm done with this chapter I will change the summary since the story is not going as I planned.**

**Now that that's all said and done. Chapter 13...**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

**_Emmett POV_**

**_"We've got another problem." I spat._**

**_"What happened?" Edward asked._**

**_"James." I said through gritted teeth. Bella and Edward both went ridged._**

* * *

**Bella POV**

My knees began to tremble and my hands started to shake.

"What did he do?" Edward stated, trying to be calm.

Emmett gritted his teeth. "He got both me and you suspended for a week. He gets nothing."

I stared at him in shock, not comprehending the words he just spoke. Edward wasn't even there. And how did James get off when he started the whole thing. I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was telling me that there was more to James than he lead on.

"What?" Edward nearly yelled. Some people turned and looked our way but we ignored them. "I wasn't even there! What the hell happened?!" Edward asked. He was now yelling and everyone that was left in the parking lot looked to way.

Emmett was frustrated too. Apparently he didn't even seem to understand how James got off so easily. "I went into the office and Mrs. Lakes," he sneered her name, "told me that we were suspended for a week. She said the James said that we jumped him and his friends witnessed it. She wouldn't even give me a chance to talk! She just told me my punishment and made me leave. This is bullshit!"

I never really thought Mrs. Lakes was stupid but now I had a change of heart. I couldn't believe she would take James' word. I know that Emmett had some issues with being untrustworthy but I guess when they boy cries wolf...

None of this was making any sense. James didn't seem to know that Edward lived here but he obviously knew him. And for some reason he had it out for him. This had to be something way deeper. Or James wouldn't be doing this for no good reason.

Edward dragged me to his Volvo and I followed willingly and worried at the same time. The whole drive to his house was spent with tension in the air. I hadn't even noticed that Edward grabbed my phone and dialed a number.

"Alice?" He asked. There was a pause. "Where is Jasper...Can you put him on?" Another pause. "Sick?...Ok well I hope he gets well soon." He closed the phone shut and brought one hand to the bridge of his nose.

"What did she say?" I hesitantly asked. I didn't want him to go back to his previously mood.

He didn't take his eyes off the rode as he answered, "I was going to ask Jasper if he could look after you while we were gone. But he sick and I don't want to leave you alone...unprotected." His voice cracked on the last word and I instinctively reached my hand out to touch his. He immediately calmed done, if only a little.

I thought for a moment. If Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were out then would could watch over me? (I internally groaned at the thought of being baby-sat.) Just then I realised the perfect person for the job.

"What about Jake?" I asked, hopeful. We still talked and hung out, though not as much as we used to before I fell for Edward. It would be nice to be like old times again. Only this time with our awkward relationship being confused. I smiled at the thought.

I looked at Edward, who was adverting his eyes from mine. I could tell that the envy was coming back and he didn't like Jake to spend more time with me when he couldn't.

After a few minutes of silence, Edward sighed, giving in. "Okay."

"Great!" I said enthusiastically. It would be fun hanging out. He could even tell me about how things were going with his new girlfriend Vanessa.(Which whom he nicknamed Nessie.)

But Edward noticed my enthusiasm and still averted his eyes.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked, even though I had a very good idea what was bothering him.

His reply was quick and simple. "Nothing."

"Edward stop the car." The look he gave me told me that he wasn't going to stop. We were only a few more minutes away from his house when I tried again."Please pull over, Edward." I said in the most broken and defeated voice. It worked as he parked on the side of the road. "I understand."

Edward looked at me with confusion. I continued. "About how feel. That's how I felt when you were with Tanya. I mean..I wanted to spend time with you and you being with her broke my heart. So I know guess I know what it feels like."

Edward's face turned remorseful. "Bella, I'm sorry for how I acted when you brought up Jake. It's just...A part of me can't help but think you have feelings for him. And Bella, I don't want to lose you." His hand cupped my cheek and I couldn't help but lean into it.

All of a sudden Edward's face turned extremely nervous and he looked like he was fighting with himself.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered softly. I was trying to control my tears that were forming in my eyes but having no luck, their warm wetness began to cover my face. Edward misinterpreted my tears. He pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry Bella. If its too soon for you it's okay. Just...please don't cry because of me."

He began wiping my tears away. I brought my hands to stop him. I didn't want him to erase my tears of joy. "Edward. I love you, too." My heart went into flutters as I realised how true those words were. I loved Edward Masen. And in some crazy way he love me back. The tears began to fall again.

He grabbed my chin and brought my lips to meet his. The kiss was filled with so much passion, so much intensity that I never wanted to come up for air. James' could throw anything at us. But the person right in front of me right now was worth it all.

Even when we needed to come up for air, Edward's lips never left my body. Instead they trailed to my ear as he whispered "I love you" over and over again. His kissed trailed from my ear down to my cheek and made their way to my collarbone. I felt my eyes roll back into my head.

I internally cursed when I realised how late it was getting. Edward and I sat in his Volvo kissing passionately. You couldn't even call it making out. Our kisses were so much more than that.

We reluctantly pulled away and Edward made his way to his house. I called Charlie and gave him a decent lie: that I'd be staying at Alice's. Edward wanted to spend as much time with me as possible before tomorrow. I had no objections.

We arrived at his house about 10 minutes later. Edward's hand was tightly clasped in mine as we walked up the few steps to the front door.

"I'm home." Edward called as he opened the door.

An average height woman came through into the living room. Her hair was the same color as Edwards as were her eyes. Her long hair was pulled back into a messy bun as she walked out of the kitchen. She looked about in her late thirties. Her face told me that she was incredibly sweet.

A tall man followed after her. His hair was black and his eyes were green. He looked about the same age as the woman. His clothing told me that he was a business man.

The woman walked up to Edward and pulled him into a hug. "Edward, why are you home so late?" She teasing scolded as she looked at me. "Well you must be Bella. I'm Elizabeth Masen, Edwards mother." She pulled me into a hug too and I hugged her back.

The man who I assumed was Edward's father introduced himself. "And I'm Edward Masen Senior. You can call me Ed to get rid of the confusion." Instead of a hug, he gave me a friendly handshake.

"It's so nice to meet you both. "I said, pleased. Edward's parents were so loving and caring. We would have no problem getting along.

"So can Bella stay the night?" Edward asked his parents.

His dad pretended to think about it. "Okay but no funny business. I don't want any grandchildren anytime soon." His tone became serious.

Edward raised his hands up. "Okay! Nothing will happen."

"Good night. It was nice to meet you. " I said before walking down the hall to Edward's room.

His room had blue walls. In the corner laid a music stand, probably where he wrote his compositions. The bed was the first thing you saw when you walked in. To the right was a bookcase filled with music and books. It was great.

I plopped down on his bed. "So what am I going to wear?"

He shrugged. "You can wear some of my clothes for tonight, if you want."

"Sure." He handed me some sweat pants and a T-shirt. I made my way to the bathroom across the hall.

The shower was relaxing. All my worries about James and everything he pulled completely vanished. I had barely noticed where the time had gone when I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Bella?" Edward called from the other side of the door.

I quickly turned of the shower and flung a towel around me before I opened the door. "Yes?"

When Edward saw that I was only in a towel, his hands were tight by his side, restraining himself. I blushed a deep crimson and backed away, feeling a little self-conscious. "I'll be out in a minute." I slowly closed the door to Edwards shocked face and stifled a giggled as I got dressed.

I walked out to find Edward on his bed looking at the ceiling. He didn't look at me when I came out. "It's okay. I'm fully dressed." He got up and kissed me on the lips, muttering a "sorry" before disappearing down the hall to the shower.

While I waited I became sleepy and laid in his bed. I was almost asleep when I felt cool arms around me. I was facing him so I reached up and pressed my lips to his.

"I love you, Bella. Goodnight." He whispered against my hair. Then he began murmuring an unfamiliar but soothing lullaby.

Before I could compse a reply, I was already alseep in Edward's arms.

* * *

**Okay What do you think? Please Please review and Vote on my poll. Its on my profile so go check it out. It's about what my next story will be about.  
****Next chapter alot of things will start happening. I don't know how many chapters are left but I can honestly say its not many.  
Um... I don't want to start babbling so I'm just gonna bring this AN to a close.**

**REVIEW. FAVORITE. ALERT. VOTE ON POLL.**

**READY? ONE..TWO...THREE....GO!**

**Jay**


	14. Unexpected

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. I just borrow her characters and screw shit up. The usual.**

**So this chapter is where everything gets f****d up. Instead of posting the next day like I usually do I'm going to wait a while to get some feedback. How long will it take me to update? Depends on how many reviews I get. **

**Also PLEASE vote on my poll so I know what you would like me to write about next. You can give me suggestions and I will put it up there.**

**SO REVIEW!**

* * *

**(Friday afternoon; Day before Mike's Party)**

**Bella POV**

Alice had told me Mike and Eric were having a party tomorrow. She also demanded that I come. I was okay with going, If I went with Edward.

Edward and I were sprawled out against his floor, doing homework. Although I was doing something more like staring. But every few minutes he would catch me and I would blush, giving myself away. Finally, Edward closed his book and turned to look at me.

"What would you say if I asked you to be my date for the party tomorrow?" He asked sweetly.

I decided to play with him. "I would say no because I'm going with this incredibly cute, handsome, and smart boy." I said teasingly.

Edward didn't catch on. "Oh." He said before reopening his book and going back to studying. I pushed him over and climbed on top of him. I playfully slapped his chest.

"Edward, I was just kidding. I would love to go with you." I said before kissing his nose then his lips. He rolled over to where he was on top of me and deepened the kiss once before breaking away. I groaned. "Edward!"

He chuckled. "We have to study, love." _Love._Edward started calling me that ever since we declared ourselves. And every time he said it, my heart fluttered.

But of course he was right; we had an science test on Monday so I needed to be prepared. Edward rolled off of me and handed me my book before we got back to studying.

After we actually got some work done, Edward had to go home. I made some chicken enchiladas before taking a shower and heading off to bed. Alice and I were going shopping tomorrow before the party to get dresses must to my displeasure. I love Alice, but I would rather spend my time with someone else than go shopping.

My head hit the pillow and I was fast asleep, awaiting tomorrow.

-_-

I woke up to my bed being jumped on and turned to glare at Alice. When she saw that I awake she stopped and landed right in the middle of my bed. "Alice, five more minutes." I said sleepily as I pulled the covers back over my head, only for them to be pulled away from me.

"If you do not wake up, I will go get the cold water." She said sternly.

I jolted upright and scowled. "Okay, I'm up!" She smiled and left the room. I guess she was waiting on me to get ready as she was already dressed and ready to go. I reluctantly dragged myself out of bed and into the shower.

I stayed in the shower longer than normal. I noticed this because I heard a pounding at the door. I smiled at how that made me think of someone else...

"Bella, get your ass out of the shower! I want to get a good parking spot!" She complained as I finally turned of the water.

"I'm coming!" I yelled. She goes to the mall every week. I don't see how she doesn't get tired of it. I would.

I brushed my teeth and headed out to my closet and picked out a navy blue tank top with a pair jeans. I ran down stairs to meet a smiling Alice. "Happy?" I asked as she took in my outfit. She nodded her head and we were off to the mall. Oh joy!

-_-

So the car ride wasn't that bad and, thanks to Alices' driving, we actually got a good parking spot.

Alice informed me that Edward and Emmett would meet us at the dance since we went shopping. Jasper was feeling a whole lot better and he was coming too.

The first store we went to was Aeropostale. There was actually some good clothes that I liked. And that made Alices' day. After that we went to Rave girl. Of course we didn't step one toe into the store before Alice ran in and threw several articles of clothing at me. Which she made me try on, I might add.

After that we went to the food court and ordered from Taco Bell. I ordered two tacos and a large drink since I never got to eat breakfast thanks to Alice.

But then I decided that having a large drink really did take a toll on my since I needed to find restroom. Alice pointed one out for me and I ran into it.

Inside, I was the only person there. When I was using the restroom someone else came in and I expected it was Alice. But Alice or whoever it was kept banging on the door. I flushed the toilet and swung the door open. "Alice, wha-" But I stopped because it wasn't Alice. It was someone I had never seen before.

Her eyes were cat-like and her hair was fiery red. Her black eyes were filled with disgust, smugness and determination. I tried to close the door on her but she stuck her hand in just in time, stopping me.

"Light's out." She purred before it all went black.

* * *

**So...can you guess who it is? Of course you can! Anyway so why do you think Victoria is doing this??? You'll find out in the next chapter. All the things and questions will be revealed. **

**So like I said in the first AN, I will wait a few days to get some feedback before I post the next chapter. So if you want me to post fast then you need to review!**

**SO.... REVIEW. FAVORITE. ALERT. VOTE ON POLL ON PROFILE!**

**READY. SET..GO!**

**Jay**


	15. It's on

**Disclaimer- SM owns Twilight. Not me. Sorry!**

**At the end of the review press the green button!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. All I remember is that I was in the restroom and when I came out...nothing.

I tried to pry my hands free but the were tied behind my back and the room was dark so I couldn't find anything sharp. My legs were also wound so I could escape. I was trapped.

Then I started to sob. Today was supposed to be perfect. I was supposed to be at the dance with Edward by now. How did everything get so messed up? I didn't even recognize the woman with the fiery red hair. But she seemed to have it out for me.

For some reason that sounded oldly familiar. Edward had said he never knew James but James tried to make his life miserable. But hurting me. This woman must be in on whatever James is planning.

As the realisation hit, the licks flickered on and I saw the fiery woman standing in the doorway with a hateful expression on her face. I took a moment to look at my surroundings.

It looked like an abandoned house. I could tell no one had lived here for a few years. We were in the center of the dining room. Their were chairs thrown everywhere in the living room. In the kitchen, dishes piled up. Some one must have tagged the house because spray paint was everywhere.

Fortunately she never taped my mouth so I took advantage of her silence. "Why is this happening?! I don't even know you!!" I yelled.

"Calm down now Bella. If someone should hear you, I will have to silence you. Understand?" I gulped down the lump in my throat and nodded furiously.

I lowered my voice and asked softly, "Where is Edward?"

She pretended to think about it. "Oh well he's looking for you. Alice informed him as soon she noticed you never left the bathroom....conscious any ways."

Edward. My heart ached to think about what he must be going through right now.

**Alice POV**

I tapped my foot furiously as I waited for Bella to come out. We still have two more stores to hit!

After I counted five whole seconds, I stomped my way into the bathroom. But oddly it was vacant. I called her cell phone and it kept ringing until I got to the voice mail. I tried it again and this time it answered.

"Bella where the hell are you?!" I shouted into the phone. She was going to make us late to the party!

But her answer never came. The only sound in my ears was a heavy breathing, no one spoke. This felt like 'When a stranger calls'

"Bella if your not over here in ten minutes I'll-" But I couldn't finish my sentence as I was cut off by someone who was not Bella, laughing hysterically into the phone.

Then a voice that was definitely not Bella's rang in my ears. "Sorry but Bella won't be there anytime soon. Better hurry, Alice. The clocks ticking." _Click._ The line went dead and the blood rushed from my face.

Oh no!

**Edward POV**

Where are they?!

It had been five hours since Bella and Alice left for their shopping trip. I was starting to get anxious, but I the relief calmed me down when I looked at my buzzing phone that said Alice on the caller ID. I answered almost immediately.

"Oh Alice! Where are y-" I stopped when I realised that Alice was crying over the phone. "Alice, what's wrong?"

She barely managed to get the words out. "B-Bella went t-to the restroom and she never came out. I didn't see her leave and my eyes never drifted from the restroom. She wouldn't leave on her own. Edward she had to be kidnapped!" She continued crying while I processed this information. I didn't want to break down with Alice hearing so I held it in.

"Alice. Listen to me. Does she have her phone?" I managed to say without my voice breaking.

That only made her cry harder. "I called her phone and someone else picked up. It was a woman and she told me to hurry. Edward we have to hurry!" She yelled at me.

So if this woman had her phone then she probably still has it. "Alice, I'll find her. I call you as soon as we find her." I pressed the end button and headed to the GPS section off my phone to see if I could track Bella's phone.

I put in her number and pressed ok. Calculating...Calculating...Found! It says that Bella was somewhere in the woods about 30 ten minutes from here. I could easily make it in 15 if I drove like Alice.

I grabbed my jacket and raced for the door. I'm coming Bella.

**Bella POV**

"Bella this is too good!" The red haired woman laughed.

"How do you even know my name?" I asked, hoping I would start to get some answers.

"Oh Bella ever since my..._accomplice _moved here, we decided that it was time we finish what we started." Accomplice moved here? I thought about that for a moment. Someone who just moved here and someone who had been starting trouble.

I snapped my head up as the realisation hit. "James."

She nodded her head. "Your very bright Bella. But unfortunately your mate is not. I guess he is on his way to save you now?"

My eyes grew wide. She knew how to get to Edward. The only way to get to Edward was to get to me. Just then her earlier words rang in my head. "What do you mean 'finish what you started'?" I asked.

She only laughed and held up her index finger. "That will have to wait until dear Edward gets here." She laughed some more before sighing. "We'll just have to pass the time."

Before I knew it something was thrown at my head. It went black for the second time today.

**Edward POV**

I was almost there when a car came to my right side. I briefly glanced at the driver and saw what I feared. It was James. He smiled evilly and swerved his right, slamming into me. I tried to slam back into his car but he backed up and I ended up going past him as I drove off the road.

I could feel the car roll a few times and I was pretty sure that I had a huge gash in the middle off my head. I was slipping into unconsciousness when I saw James come around and pull me out from the car.

-_-

I awoke with my head down. My hands, mouth, and feet were bound together. The room was lit and I could hear someone squirming not even a foot away. I slowly pulled my head up to see Bella's frantic face. She was wound up just the same as me. Her eyes flickered from mine to something behind me. I felt the pain as the tape ripped off my face. "OW!" I yelled and I looked up to see James and a woman. Probably the same woman Alice had mentioned earlier.

"Your awake!" The woman said happily. What was going on?

"I guess we should get on with it." James sighed and pulled up a chair that was facing me.

"Edward. I guess two years has some impact on your memory. You honestly don't remember me. Think hard."

I don't even think knew him from two years ago. I remember someone who looked just like him but his name wasn't James. I think his name then was Marcus. But the last time I saw him he was running away from Anthony's lifeless body.

"You killed my brother." I said with horror.

James started clapping. "Yes. And now me and Victoria came to finish what we started."

Bella began squirming some more in her chair until Victoria slapped her across the face. I growled at her and James out up a hand to stop me.

"What the hell did we do to you?" I asked. This wasn't making any sense. I never bothered or even thought about James until he started trouble with Bella. I needed answers.

"You see Edward. I get what I want." He started to walk around the room and continued talking. "You remember Anthony's girlfriend, Didyme?"

"Of course."

"Well, Since I couldn't get her, I decided to take care of the problem." He came closer to me. "We beat your brother until he was senseless. And since I can't have Bella, we will do the same to you." Bella began squirming again until Victoria held her hand up and ripped the tape from her mouth. I couldn't move as the words sunk in. They had killed my brother.

They both began walking to the door. "Ten minutes, Edward." James said smugly as he closed and locked the door behind him.

"Bella?" She turned and looked at me tears coming down her face.

"Bella, we'll make it out. I promise." She must have saw the determination in my eyes because she nodded.

I started looking around for something to find. I spotted a broken beer bottle the floor. "Bella kick that bottle over here." She kicked it over and I used my feet to cut the tape around my legs off. Once that was done I picked the bottle up with my feet and brought my hands to where they were in front of me. I cut the tape off and quietly took the tape off.

I went over to Bella and did the same to her. I looked around for an object for Bella. I saw a broken leg from a chair and handed it to Bella. I gave her a long kiss before I put some of the tape back on her to make it look like we were still bound up. I sat my in my chair and did the same. I kept the bottle behind my back and Bella kept the chair leg behind hers. The lights flickered on.

"Ready?" James said smugly.

I looked at Bella and she looked back at me. I smiled at nodded my head towards James and motioned for her to take Victoria. I gave her a mischievous grin and she mirrored mine as we looked toward the confused faces of James and Victoria.

It's on.

* * *

**AN: **So what do you think?

So we finally found out why there trying to kill them. And guess what?? Bella and Edward are about to kick some serious ass!!

Has anyone read my other story?? Please do and review please. It's called "Fall down seven times, Stand up eight" Check it out.

SO....**REVIEW, ALERT, FAVORITE, REVIEW!**

**PS:**There is probably like two chapters left. Sorry. But that's why I started a new story. Go check it out!

Jay


	16. We need an Ambulance!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. SM does.**

**Okay Edward and Bella are about to kick some ass. Also please vote on my poll that's on my profile. Please and Thank you**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

**_I looked at Bella and she looked back at me. I smiled at nodded my head towards James and motioned for her to take Victoria. I gave her a mischievous grin and she mirrored mine as we looked toward the confused faces of James and Victoria._**

**_It's on._**

* * *

**BPoV**

"What are you planning?" James asked suspiciously. He looked down at feet and saw the tape still on, but he didn't know it wasn't secured. He laughed. "Whatever it is it won't work. Your both still tied up. Pity. I hoped you two would be more of a fight."

Me and Edward only smiled wider. James still looked suspicious while Victoria's eyes flashed furiously from me to Edward. James took a step forward, trying to intimidate us. But our smiles never faltered.

I saw Victoria walk over to a desk and put on several rings. "Like that's gonna help." I scoffed and that received a glare in return.

"Your mate is very brave." James appraised and continued, "But she is staring death in the face. It would be wise to not aggravate someone as skilled as Victoria." He looked lovingly at Victoria but it wasn't genuine.

I scoffed again. "Skilled? In what? Running away like a scared little bitch?!" I remembered seeing an old newspaper about two people that matched James and Victoria's description. It said they went to a convenient store and needed to wash up. That they looked suspicious and were covered in blood. When the clerk heard that they might be involved in a murder, he contacted the police. It said that the person who resembled James got away while Victoria was caught.

Victoria and James looked surprised I even knew that. Edward looked like he should have realised it sooner.

"Well it turns out Bella knows more than we thought. We should get on with this."

And with that it started. James struck Edward in the face. James got in a few hits and stopped when he was tired. Edward then revealed that he wasn't tied up, much to James surprised. The beer bottle that was behind Edward's back was now in pieces, Edward had returned the favor and hit James over the head. James staggered a few feet back.

Victoria looked at me and then at the loose tape that was around my arms and legs. I pulled my arms from around my back and showed her that me and Edward had gotten out. I smiled evilly at her and then showed her the chair leg in my hand. She didn't look intimidate as she ran up to me and pulled me down the floor.

She began scratching at my face and I put up my hands instinctively. I pulled my leg up and kicked her off me and she flew into the wall. I looked around for the chair leg. I turned around and then felt the chair pain as Victoria pulled me back by hair. I reached for the chair leg but looked reach it as she pulled me back some more. I kicked her back again and she let go of my hair. I reached for the chair leg and hit her across the face with it.

We both stood. Victoria's face was murderous but it didn't bother me anymore. I was just getting started.

**EPoV**

James staggered a few feet back as he felt the impact of the beer bottle. I looked over to Bella to see Victoria pulling her by her hair. James took advantage of me being distracted and his fist connected with jaw. He went to hit me again but I caught his fist and held it. I swung my fist at James and it hit his eye. He didn't have a chance to react as I kicked him in the stomach. He took a sharp intake of breath before he tackled me to the ground.

I kicked him in the groin and he quickly got off me. I went over to him and grabbed him by the hair and repeatedly started punching him in the face. I felt a hand on my shoulder but I didn't stop. Never in my life had I wanted to kill someone as bad as I do now. This man was the reason my brother wasn't here and my brothers fate would be his.

"Edward." I kept hitting James and the blood starting to flow from the nose and mouth. "Edward, stop." I let him go and looked over to Victoria who laid on the ground unconscious. I looked back at James and saw that he was unconscious too. I turned to Bella.

"We should call the police. Do you have your phone." She asked me.

I padded my pockets and found that my phone was still there. I dialed 911. "This is 911. What is your emergency?"

"Me and my girlfriend was just kidnapped by two murderers. Their both unconscious. I need the police and an ambulance her quick."

"Where are you?" The woman on the phone asked, her tone bored.

"Can you just trace the call?" I asked impatiently.

I heard typing on the other end of the phone. "Okay, sir. Help will arrive shortly."

"Thank you." I muttered before ending the call. I pulled Bella into a hug as she started crying.

-_-

**BPoV**

The police and ambulance arrived. They checked me and Edward out. We had a few injuries; My jaw was a little swollen and Edward had a black eye.

The ambulance took James and Victoria's unconsious bodies in the truck. One of the police officers came over to us. "You guys should be happy. You're one of the lucky ones." He said and then walked away.

Edward went over to James body. That's when I saw something strange. It looked like James' breathing had quickened and his arm moved a little at his side. He was waking up!

"Edward! Move!" I shouted. But it was too late. Edward turned to me at the same time that James sat upright and plunged a knife into Edward's abdomen. Edward fell to the floor while James escaped.

* * *

**AN:**So what do you think? Hit or Miss? Yay or Nay?

So I thought it was alright. Did you like the fighting part? Review and tell me.

Also the next chapter might be the last. Then I will work on something else.

**REVIEW, ALERT, FAVORITE, VOTE ON POLL ON PROFILE**

JaY


	17. One New Text Message

**Disclaimer- T**he last time I checked my name was not Stephenie Meyer so I do not own the great book we call twilight.

So this is Chapter 17. Some people are wondering why I would do that to Edward. I had to because I needed some more drama. Does he die?...well you will have to keep reading...

* * *

**_Previously..._**

**_Edward went over to James body. That's when I saw something strange. It looked like James' breathing had quickened and his arm moved a little at his side. He was waking up!_**

**_"Edward! Move!" I shouted. But it was too late. Edward turned to me at the same time that James sat upright and plunged a knife into Edward's abdomen. Edward fell to the floor while James escaped._**

* * *

**BPoV**

I ran over to Edward with tears streaming down my face. When I reached him, he was hardly breathing. The police officers pulled me off of him as the ambulance to him away. I thrashed against the officer, demanding that he let me see Edward. Finally he let me go and I hopped in the truck. The whole drive to the hospital, I never let go of Edward's hand and he never showed any signs of consciousness.

Waiting in the waiting room was excruciating. I missed Edward terribly and hoped to God that he would make it out. He had to. He couldn't leave me.

A doctor came out and I held my breath. He came over to me with a look of worry relief and worry written on his face. "Are you Isabella Swan?" He asked. I nodded my head furiously, not trusting my voice. He sighed. "We were able to stop the bleeding. But," here it comes, "He lost a lot of blood so he's still unconscious and he might be that way for some time."

"Can I see him?" I whispered. I needed him now more than anything. I needed proof that he was still here.

"Yes. He's in room 405." He pointed out the room for me.

"Thanks." He gave a warm smile and walked away.

I looked toward Edwards room and walked slowly until I reached the door. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and saw Edward lying in the hospital bed. I pulled up a chair and carefully wrapped his limp hand in mine. I didn't have to wait long until the tears covered my face.

**EPoV**

I couldn't find anything. I couldn't find my voice, my arms, my legs. Nothing. But I could feel and I could hear. I tried to make out my surroundings. I hear a machine slowly beeping. I could hear a voice sobbing out my name over and over. I knew that voice anywhere. It was the voice of the woman I loved, the woman I would die for. It was my Bella.

But why was she crying? I tried to think back. I remember Bella telling me to move and then I remember feeling a sharp pain in my stomach. The last thing I saw was James getting away and Bella running to me as I fell to the floor...

James stabbed me. That's what I remember one of the doctors saying earlier. I'm in a hospital. And my Bella is crying. I wanted to tell her that everythings alright and she has nothing to worry about. I tried to find the strength to squeeze her hand. I tried once. It didn't work. Twice. Nothing. I mustered up all the strength I possibly could for the third time. I gently squeezed her hand and the sobs stopped.

**BPoV**

I snapped my head up as soon as I felt Edward lightly squeezed my hand. I looked at him incredulously. "Edward. Can you feel this?" I asked as I squeezed his hand again. "Can you squeeze my hand again?" I waited. Then I felt Edward squeeze my hand again. But this time it had more strength then the last. It was working!

"Edward, If you can hear me squeeze my hand two times." I waited again. Edward squeezed my hand twice, each time getting more stronger. I felt my hope rising.

"Edward." I whispered when I saw his eyes flutter open. Without command, I jumped up from my seat and gave him a hug.

"Love, I hate to ruin the moment but...your hurting me." i completely forgot about his injuries.

"Sorry." I sat down in my chair.

Edward looked at me for a long time. "Come here." He scooted over as much as the bed would allow and made room for me. I gave him a worried look--I didn't want to hurt him--and he gave me a reassuring smile. I took my jacket off and sat next to him.

We stared deeply at each other until I noticed what he had on. "You know, you look sexy in this gown." I teased. I lightly touched his cheek and he closed his eyes. I trailed my hand down over his chest to his stomach and stopped at about the place he was stabbed. "I'm sorry, Edward. If I wasn't here none of this would have happened."

His eyes snapped open. "Bella don't you ever say that! You are most important thing to me now. The most important thing ever. Please don't doubt that."

I nodded but couldn't completely agree with him.

"I was going to do this at the party but now seems like a good time. Can you me my jacket over there?"

I got up and handed him his jacket. "What are you up to?" I accused.

He only smiled and pulled something from his jacket. "I know this isn't the best time, with me being stabbed and all but...Will you marry me Isabella?"

I stared blankly into his hope-filled eyes. I couldn't bring myself to answer. I couldn't find my voice. Of course I wanted to be with Edward for the rest of my life. But I was too shocked to even force my answer out. Edward mistook my silence for a no. He put the ring away. "I'm sorry if it's too soon. I love you, Bella. But if it's-" I cut him of with my lips.

It felt like a century since we had kissed. Edward kissed me back with so much passion, so much love, that I only came up for air to say, "Yes." But leave it to Alice to ruin the moment.

I turned to see her horrified expression. "When did you get here?" Edward hissed.

Alice ignored him. "The police caught up to James and put him in prison."

"Okay that's great!" I knew Victoria was still here in the hospital; she was suffering from a concussion. James took off after he stabbed Edward and from the new news, the police caught up to him. So why did Alice look like she just witnessed a murder.

"That's not it. He escaped."

As soon as the words left her mouth, the blood rushed from my face and Edward went ridged. I felt Edward's phone buzz and, with shaky hands, I read the text message that came from my cell.

_I'm on my way..._

* * *

**AN: **If your wondering why it came from Bella cell phone here is the answer: Remember Victoria took Bella's phone??? So now James has it.

So lets see what we covered so far:

Edward's injured  
Victoria's unconscious  
James has escaped and is coming for them  
Edward asked Bella to marry him

Also ppl asked me in reviews: How could you do that to Edward?! and Please don't let him die!  
I needed more drama so sorry if I scared you. And I wouldn't kill Edward (But I was thinking about it)

SOOOOO: **REVIEW, ALERT, FAVORITE, VOTE ON POLL ON PROFILE**

JaY


	18. Miss Me?

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Twilight.

Alright Chapter 18. I just want to make things clear this is not a threat *giggles* its just something that is required.  
I will not post the next chapter until I have at least one review on my other chapters: 10, 15, 17 and probably this one too. So until they have at least one review then I'll be happy. Now come on! One review? Is that really a lot to ask for. I just need four people to review on the chapters I listed. I don't even care if its a "Why are you torturing us?" Please review.

Again...Chapter 18...

* * *

****

_Previously..._

_"That's not it. He escaped."_

_**As soon as the words left her mouth, the blood rushed from my face and Edward went ridged. I felt Edward's phone buzz and, with shaky hands, I read the text message that came from my cell.**_

_**I'm on my way...**_

* * *

**BPoV**

I immediately dropped the phone and all the lights in the hospital went out. Alice was about to run out the door when I asked her where she was going. "I need to see if Victoria is still here."

I nodded my head. "Come back." I whispered. She gave me a reassuring smile that was barely visible in the dark and sprinted into the hallway. Edward held me close.

After a few short minutes Alice returned and by the look on her face, Victoria was no where to be found. She locked the door behind herself and began pacing.

I tried to think of a game plan for the time being. We could still get through this. It was three against two. But sort of like two and half against two if you count Edward's injury. There was no way me and Alice could be able to hold off Victoria _and _James. The chances of us winning seemed very dim to me.

I turned my head into Edward's shoulder and cried. I couldn't loose Alice and I couldn't bare to think of how life would be without Edward. I so badly wanted to be happy right now. Edward just asked me to marry him and we thought this thing with James was over. But it wasn't over, not by a long shot.

Edward tried to get me to calm down, telling me everything would be alright. But I could tell even he doubted himself, and that didn't make the situation any better.

"Alice is everyone...safe out there?" I wondered. I didn't want anyone suffering because of me.

"Everyone is in a room. Their locked in with a key and all you can do is look out or look in." She rolled the curtain down so it covered the little window on the door.

So that meant James was here and it was a miracle the Alice wasn't captured. But James didn't know what room we're in right? He probably didn't but eventually, he would find us. I shivered at the thought.

If we were even going to stand a chance against Victoria and James, then we needed weapons. I carefully jumped out of the bed and looked through the drawers for anything we could use. It didn't take long; hospitals are very well equipped with sharp pointy objects.

I caressed Edwards cheep while Alice found anything else we could use. "Will you be okay? To fight, I mean."

He moved around a little, testing the pain before he shrugged. "I feel fine." He reached back into his jacket and slipped the ring on my third finger. "Just in case."

That brought tears to my eyes. "Don't think like that." But I was very grateful that he did propose today. If we died today, this ring would be proof that I am his. As he is mine. I forced the tears back.

Me and Alice had accumulated a few scalpels and a few chair legs. We also found medicine we could use to knock them out. But our chances still didn't sit well with me. Edward, Alice, and I each had our own chair leg. Me and Alice were on either side of the door. Edward pretended like he was still sleeping, all the while hiding his weapon under the sheets.

We stood there for a while until we heard footsteps down the hall. A few minutes later we heard doors being unlocked. I guessed James was trying to find out what room we were in. Just then, a light bulb went off in my head.

I couldn't believe I didn't think of it before! I ran to Edwards phone and dialed 911. I ignored her polite greeting and carefully whispered, "I need help!" I never ended the call so she could trace it.

I went back to my position and listened as the footsteps grew louder. Then I heard banging on numerous doors and I nearly jumped out of my own skin. I held my breath as I heard James approach our door. Luckily he passed us and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I put my weapon down and stepped in front of the door. "Maybe he-" I stopped when I felt my hair being pulled back from the little window in the door. "AHH!" I screamed out in pain. He let go of my hair and I ran to Edward.

I stopped dead when I heard the door opening. "Miss me?"

* * *

**AN:**Hit OR miss? Yay or Nay? Yes or No? Tell me so!! (Wow corny)

SO I put in a good cliffy to get some people to review. I hope it works. I won't post again until every chapter of mine has a review. I will still write until that is accomplished. So I need you to review people. If this works then I PROMISE I won't beg you to review any more (For this story, that is)

Also this story is almost over. I don't know how many chapters are left though.

SO: **REVIEW, ALERT, REVIEW, FAVORITE, VOTE ON POLL, DID I MENTION REVIEW?**

Jay: I'm out


	19. I want to make sure

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Twilight.

So I got a bad review from someone(their not worth my time so I'm not gonna put her on blast) that criticized my writing. I don't know if its me but would you honestly stop reading a story because of someones car??? Really cause that is very stupid. I just wanted to make sure I'm not the only one who thinks its ridiculous.

I love everyone who reads and reviews because that's what keeps me writing. If I didn't get reviews then I wouldn't continue to bore you with this story. If you love it thank you, if you hate it...well keep your comments to yourself.

I'm done babbling, Here's chapter 19!

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_**I put my weapon down and stepped in front of the door. "Maybe he-" I stopped when I felt my hair being pulled back from the little window in the door. "AHH!" I screamed out in pain. He let go of my hair and I ran to Edward.**_

_**I stopped dead when I heard the door opening. "Miss me?"**_

_

* * *

_

**EPoV**

James walked through the door and we all froze. James still hadn't notice Alice, who was still hidden behind the door. He took a step forward.

"Surprised?" He mocked as he stared at Bella and I's blank faces. Bella took a step back but James eyes darted down, catching the movement. Bella stopped in her tracks.

James stared at the piece of wood in Bella's hand. He laughed darkly. "What? Are we going to have a repeat of yesterday? How are you going to defeat me with Edward wounded?" He asked.

That left me wondering. Alice had said Victoria wasn't in her hospital bed, that James probably bailed her out. James didn't seem to know that she had escaped. But why would she? We were only a couple of doors down. Why would she pass up the chance? Where was she now? Bella and I exchanged a puzzled look.

James began to walk in circles around Bella. I kept my fists tightly at my sides. "You know, this is getting old. But I like a challenge. The cops will be here soon so...we should finally get this over with." He stated, all the while smiling smugly.

Bella tried to hit James with the chair leg but he grabbed the end and threw it across the room. His foot connected with her stomach and she went flying into the wall.

I tried to get up but then felt the pain in my side. I tried again and James held up a finger. "I would much rather have you alive for this." He walked over to Bella and dragged her up the wall by her throat. She repeated thrashed against him but to no avail.

Once again I tried to get up. I felt the pain but it didn't matter. I would go through something ten times worse than this to save my Bella. I had to.

James saw me and immediately dropped Bella. She took in deep breaths and clutched at her throat. James stalked toward me. I stood my ground.

"Brave, are we?" James mocked. I swung the piece of wood at his face and it connected with his cheek. He stumbled back a bit before trying to hit me. I weaved it and my fist hit his eye.

We continued going back and forth. I felt the pain in my stomach but ignored it. James was panting so I knew he was tired. From the corner of my eye, I saw Bella and Alice stalking toward James with their chair legs. I hit James one last time and he stumbled back. Alice and Bella both raised their hands and were about to hit him over the head when we heard a gun shot.

**BPoV**

The sound of a gun going off ringed in my head. I felt a whoosh of air and looked towards the door. Victoria was standing in the doorway with a gun in hand. But it wasn't pointed at Alice, Edward or me. It was pointed a James.

"You!" He accused as he fell to the floor. I noticed a pile of blood seeping from his body and my stomach began to turn. I successfully convinced myself it was just paint. I carefully side-stepped James and made my way to Edwards outstretched arms. And, to my surprise, the tears never came. Instead a wide grin spread across my face as I realised it was over.

The police came from behind a frozen Victoria and hand-cuffed her. She walked to the police car, keeping silent. That is until we got she got in and called my name. "Hey Bella." She whispered.

I hesitated. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely as the car sped off. And I believed she truly was. She realised that James never really loved her. She was a pawn to him and she probably felt obliged to the man she loved, even if the feeling wasn't mutual.

Edward wrapped a protective arm around me as the ambulance put James lifeless body in the truck. But I wanted to make sure he wasn't breathing.

"Wait!" I called as I ran toward the truck. I had to be sure.

They stopped what the were doing and looked at me, confused. I walked over to them and unzipped the bag that covered him. "I just want to be sure." I mumbled as I reached for his hand. I tried to find a pulse only to find that James was in fact dead. I dropped his hand and studied his face. His lips were white and his face had lost all color. His skin was cold under my touch. I zipped him back up and walked away as the hauled him to the truck once more.

"Are you okay, Alice?" I asked when I reached her. She didn't look to shook up but I wanted to check.

She smiled weakly. "Could be better." She said, nodding her head. She reached into her pocket for her phone and sighed. "Jasper will be her in a minute. I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Definitely."

She walked over to the front of the hospital to wait for Jasper. I turned to Edward.

He looked at me, worry creasing his forehead. "You okay, love?"

"I'm fine. What about you?" I said eyeing the hand that clutched his side.

"I'm just happy that your still here."

"Me, too."

Just then Charlie pulled up and jumped out the car before it got a chance to stop. He ran to me and gripped the tops of my shoulders. "Bella? Bella, honey, are you alright?" He asked shaking my shoulders.

"Yes, Dad." I whined.

He looks skeptically at me before nodding. "It's time to get you home."

"Can Edward come? We have something to tell you." I swallowed the lump in my throat. Telling him I got engaged would not be easy.

He looked back and forth between Edward and me. After a while, he gave in. "Okay."

We all huddled into Charlies police car. I was exhausted from all the events that I didn't even comprehend what Charlie was saying. I grabbed Edward's hand and laid my head against his shoulder before I let sleep consume me.

* * *

**AN:**So all the James and Victoria tryna kill them is OVA! So there is about one more chapter left then I will started on the new story people voted for me to write:

**_Bestfriend...Boyfriend?_**

**_Bella and Edward are best friends and he needs a pretend girlfriend. Bella agrees to be his pretend girlfriend. As they act more like a couple, will Edward be able to hide his true feelings? All Human_**

I will get started on that Friday so it should come out Sunday. So that's all I have to say.

**REVIEW, ALERT, FAVORITE**

JaY


	20. As I you

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer-

I do not own Twilight. SM does.

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... this is the last chapter. Are sad? Honestly I love writing this story but I can't wait to write something new!  
After this I will start working on "Bestfriend...Boyfriend?" I can't wait to get started!

SO here is the final chapter *tear* of YCBS...

Chapter 20....

* * *

**BPoV**

**(The next day at breakfast)**

I gulped down the chicken without tasting it. Anything that brought me closer to getting away from Charlies suspicious glances.

I was nervous from the time I fell asleep on Edwards shoulder to the time I woke this morning. I thought I was doing a pretty good job at hiding it, but Charlie had to pick today to be observant.

"What's on your mind?" He questioned when I began to tap my fingers against the oak table. I stopped immediately.

"Nothing." I said. I wish he would just drop it already!

My luck just ran out. "I know you better than that Bells. Is there something your not telling me?"

Yes. "No."

He saw right through me. "Bella, your a terrible liar. Now what aren't you telling me?" He repeated his question, growing angry with each word. He never liked it when I kept secrets.

I smiled innocently. "Can I call Edward? I want him to be here."

"Okay," he said and then later added, "But then I want the truth."

"Yes sir." I teasingly saluted and that lighten him up, if only a little.

Once he left the room, I bolted for the phone and dialed Edwards number. "Hello?" His velvety voice sang through the phone. I felt my body sway from side to side.

"Edward, can you come over. So we can tell Charlie about...you know...the m word?" I didn't want to say it over the phone. Charlie was known for eavesdropping.

"Oh! I'll be right there, love. Bye."

"Bye" I hung up the phone and impatiently waited for Edward to arrive. I felt my heart thudding loudly in my chest and ignored it the best I could. It was only about ten minutes since I hung up the phone that I heard someone pulling up. My heart pounded for a different reason.

I opened the door at the exactly the same time Edward rung the door bell. I grabbed his hand and he kissed my forehead before we walked in together.

Charlie was sitting at the table with his arms folded against his chest, waiting for the verdict. Edward sat in the seat next to me and squeezed my hand reassuringly. I felt a little better but that didn't relieve the knot in my stomach.

"So, what is this big secret?" Charlie began. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Me and...Edward and I are..." But I couldn't finish the sentence. I looked to Edward help and he smiled.

"Bella and I are getting married Charlie," he said as his eyes never left mine,"I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Will you give us your blessing?" We both turned to see that Charlies face was completely white, like a vampire. He stared blankly at us.

My forehead creased with worry. "Dad?" I asked, unsure.

That brought him out of it. "MARRIED!?!" He yelled. Okay not the reaction I was going for. But I would take it. He would cool down in a matter of minutes. "But Bella, your so young!" He cried.

"Dad, I'm eighteen. And I love Edward. I couldn't image anything better." I looked lovingly into Edwards eyes.

Charlie blinked furiously between Me and Edward. Finally he sighed. "I understand, Bella. I was like that when I met Renee. But remember, things don't always go as planned. Look at me and Renee. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't." I vowed.

"Then I give you my blessing."

He was caught off guard when I ran up to him and crushed him in a bear hug. I was weak so it didn't hurt him so much. "Be careful, Bells." He whispered into my hair. I leaned back and gave him a reassuring smile.

"We have to go." I told Charlie.

"You kids have fun." He called over his shoulder as he stuffed his face with food.

Edward looked confused and I grinned widely. I grabbed his hand and headed out the door. I pulled Edward into the woods when he walked towards his Volvo. "I want to show you something." I explained. He willingly followed me into the green abyss.

We walked in comfortable silence, swinging our hands. The only sounds were our steady breathing and the sound of the leaves being squished under our feet.

"Can you tell me where we're going?" Edward asked impatiently.

"It's a secret. Besides, we're here." I gestured towards the break in the trees about 10 feet ahead. I ran in front of Edward but, of course, he caught up to me in a matter of seconds. We reached the break in the trees and stepped through the arch.

"Where did you find this place?" Edward gaped at his surroundings.

I suppressed a giggle and shrugged. "My mom brought me here when I was a kid. When I got older, I found it on my own and I've been coming ever since." It felt good to share this place with Edward. It was now our meadow. I smiled at the thought.

I walked into the middle of the meadow and laid down in the soft grass. Edward mirrored me, his eyes never leaving mine.

We stared at each other for a while. For a brief moment, I stared lovingly at my engagement ring. Edward caught me looking and his face lit up like a kid on Christmas. I couldn't help but smile back.

I reached my hand out to grab his face and pulled his lips to mine. He kissed me back eagerly and I deepened the kiss. He pulled away and shot me a confused expression. I smiled innocently. "I love you."

That brought a smile to his lips. "As I you." And with that he brought his lips back to mine.

* * *

**Is it really corny to say "The End"**

Because this is in fact the end people. Did you like it? Nothing really exciting.

I have to say I'm impressed that I only got about one flame. It bothered me when I got it but I'm cool now.

SO I'm gonna go get started on my next story.

Bye......For now.

JaY


End file.
